Bricks and Feathers
by arbitrarygirl
Summary: Takes place around twelve-fifteen years after Breaking Dawn and is set around the idea of what if Rachel hadn't come back to the Rez for Paul to imprint on her – until now.
1. Chapter 1

The story takes place around twelve-fifteen years after Breaking Dawn – I forgot my own timeline – and is set around the idea of what if Rachel **hadn't** come back to the Rez for Paul to imprint on her – until now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing - yada yada

* * *

><p><strong>Bricks or Feathers?<strong>  
>Chapter 1<p>

Would you rather be hit with a ton of bricks or a ton of feathers? Trick question, right? Because a ton is a ton is a ton is a ton… Wrong, generally when a person says they just got hit like a ton of something it means they got shocking news. The tricky part comes in when you decide it's bad or good news. If your life is over and you want to die, you'd rather be hit with a ton of bricks so you can end it quickly. By the eighth brick, anyone would be unconscious if not dead. If it's good news or if you're still unsure about how you feel, go with the feathers. The bricks will be waiting if you change your mind.

Feathers are soft, lightweight, and floaty. I'm sure the floaty factor would vary in many ways but all of those feathers – a whole ton – are not going to fall right on top of you. They'll fall around you and I'm pretty sure you'll be able to run away or climb your way through them. But hey I could be wrong about the floaty factor – if only those _Mythbuster_ people would accept my submission …

Back to the original question, would I rather be hit by a ton of bricks or a ton of feathers?

First I'd _rather_ not be hit with anything unless it's a light breeze… Is it possible for the ton to be tossed or rolled toward me? Could I perhaps choose something like oxygen or cotton candy? Though the cotton candy maybe worse than the bricks…

I could answer (avoid) the question a million and two ways but…

My long time life partner has been cheating on me for who knows how long – BRICKS.

My father is on his deathbed – BRICKS.

I'm menstruating, just throwing it out there – BRICKS. Actually maybe FEATHERS. How many cycles have I gone through now 250 plus? I guess I could take a few more.

And I'd been cut off from my hometown for the last fifteen years and now was currently driving up the coast to the rez. My "home." – BRICKS.

I'll never date a construction worker. Not because I'd be dating below standards set by our ideological society but just because of context and association. Yeah I became one of those "liberals" when I got to college – part of the reason why I was kinda exiled… But yeah back to a construction worker boyfriend – I'd be waiting to be _actually _hit with a real brick. Or afraid he'd bring his work home and a pile of bricks would somehow fall on me. Or I'd ask him what did you do today? Oh lug bricks around? Me effing too. Yeah it's all unreasonable and illogical and whatever non-sensible word I can think of. So no construction workers, but I could deal with an architect – if they even exist. I've never actually met one before – I've met people who wanted to BE an architect, but they ended up changing their majors - and there was that one guy who was scamming people out of thousands of dollars… But they're myths – architects exist only in theory.

This is why I hated road trips or maybe I loved them – I can't decide. My mind wanders and goes on these tangents with more tangents until I can connect bricks with – a squirrel darting across the road! My foot slammed on the brake and I felt the jeep jerk off to the side. It slid a few more feet in the dirt and gravel, and I could tell by the uneven movement that I had a flat tire.

"Damn squirrel," I growled breathing hard from the adrenaline rush. "Damn that squirrel!" I groaned remembering that my spare had been stolen two weeks ago. LA is crazy and the inhabitants are no different. Someone had ripped off the spare tire on the back of the jeep with a crowbar or something – probably not even for their own flat tire.

I was tired. I was not clean. I wanted to go home, but I wasn't sure where that even was. LA had been my home for fifteen years and I'd lived in La Push for seventeen. LA – La Push… Maybe I could move to La La land and check into an asylum and avoid all of this. Somehow I had cell phone service, and I was thankful. I could have called Triple A or information for the closest towing service, but I was an hour away from the rez and hopefully someone at the house could come get me. Jacob probably – holy crow, Jake was thirty and I hadn't seen him since he was fourteen. Sixteen years I missed out on. At first, I had kept in touch with Jake but then he stopped calling and I was too afraid to call the house. I was the worst sister ever – worst daughter ever. The fight was stupid and Dad turned out to be right any way, and I don't think I'll mind the dumb smile on his face when he says that he was right.

I met Doug in my public speaking class freshman year. I fell in love with him and his _liberal_ ways. He wanted to be a plastic surgeon and help burn victims and deformed infants. We participated in protests and political campaigns, and made love all the time. The idea of marriage was ideal and probable, but because our friends – our gay friends - couldn't legally marry we didn't want to be hypocrits or hurt their feelings. So our status had been engaged to be engaged… Dad didn't like it and I went out on him and unleashed everything that I had bottled up – blaming it all on him. Mom's death, La Push for being naive and its ignorance, for not being able to afford to go to Princeton, even my chance of getting diabetes. I was mean and stubborn and I thought that being in love was an excuse for it. Fighting for the one you loved was the right thing to do. It might have been the right thing to do at the time, but ultimately it wasn't.

I didn't even hesitate about the number as the phone rang. There wasn't even a slight chance that Dad had changed the number. I don't think he even knows how to do that – I mean, I don't but I could always google it. Dad googling something? That actually would be hilar-

"Hello?"

"Uh hello, is Jacob there?" My voice seemed screechy and I tensed at the sound of the deep unfamiliar voice.

"No." …

"Is Billy available?"

"No." …

"Is there someone else I can talk to who's a little more articulate?"

"No." …

"Look, can you just tell him his daughter is calling," I huffed, frustrated.

"You're not Rebecca."

"His other daughter," I rolled my eyes. Of course this stranger wouldn't know about me. Though he wasn't a stranger to the rest of the family if he could tell I wasn't Rachel. We're twins – we look the same, of course we sound similar.

"Oh…" The tone of his voice told me that he definitely knew about me.

"Look I need some help. My -" I stopped, hearing him scoff on the other end. "Who the hell is this?"

"Billy is resting. I'll tell him you called."

"No wait, I need- Hello?"

That little schmuck hung up on me.

I pushed open the door and walked around the jeep inspecting the flat tire and contemplating on what to do. I could wait for someone to drive by… I could call information or I could walk to Forks. Somehow I got a little piece of good fortune and blue lights flashed behind me.

Ah, hello FEATHERS.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: sooo yes this is a RachelxPaul story. I had started reading a lot of 'wolf' stories and a lot of them were the exact same thing so I wanted to try something different with this one.

The story takes place around twelve-fifteen years after Breaking Dawn – I forgot my own timeline – and is set around the idea of what if Rachel **hadn't** come back to the Rez for Paul to imprint on her – until now.

Also you know how other authors are always recommending good stories to read? Well… I need you guys to do that for me, please? I haven't had much time or luck in finding something that was new and different. Could be anything - wolf, BxE, all human - just something you enjoy reading or writing if you're an author? pretty please?

Hopefully my ExB readers will give it a chance, and I'll try to post really soon. I plan on chapters being only 1200 words or so…

Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Now all I had to do was go to the house and grovel to my dying father. I hadn't held the grudge for so long – it was just that I didn't know how to come back. I kept putting it off and when Becca called me two days ago to tell me that Dad was in bad shape, I was finished packing my stuff and trying to figure out what to do. La Push was the only option then because I had to fix things. I didn't want to live with the guilt of knowing that I didn't apologize when I could have, but in reality I could live with it. I just didn't want to, but my dad… he didn't deserve it. He needed to know that he wasn't a horrible father – I wouldn't be able to live with _that_.

La Push looked exactly the same from what I remembered – at least from what I saw. I drove directly from the garage to the house, but I didn't exactly get that far. I parked down the street watching the house and giving myself time. It seemed smaller but less dinky? Someone had been repairing it – new paint and the ramp had been redone. Jacob was a good son…

I debated on whether I should go to a motel or not, but I needed to do this. When I pulled up, I saw movement in the house – probably the dick who I talked to on the phone. By the time I was out of the jeep, he was outside on the front porch watching me.

"Miss Rachel?" he called. When I opened my mouth to yell at him, I remembered that only one person ever called me that.

"Seth?" He was huge. Tall and muscular – and hot. He had to be about twenty five.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile and a hug – a really warm hug. I had to shake my head to keep my mind clear. I used to babysit this boy… man. Boy-man. I closed my eyes until the six year old with the penny stuck up his nose appeared in my mind.

"I'm… here for Dad. I heard he had a turn for the worse," I cleared my throat. It was the first time I was saying it out loud.

"Uh…" he stared at me with a blank look. "Besides being old and the diabetes, Billy's still kicking hard…"

"What? But-"

"He should be up soon. I would wake him up, but he really needs his afternoon nap or he'll get really cranky."

"My dad's okay?"

"Yeah," Seth smiled reassuringly.

"But…" Rebecca. Damn it, I should have known. And that douche! "Seth, who else is here? I talked to someone on the phone…"

"Oh you mean – uh oh," he turned around and hurried back inside.

I followed him inside expecting to find it clean and empty with the same old furniture. But it wasn't – it was kinda lived-in messy and there were new pieces mixed in with the old and a noticeably new, large TV screen. Hushed voices sounded from the back bedroom and Seth came back into the living room looking guilty.

"Ooops, I forgot to move his chair back," he said dropping on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Damnit Seth, you shouldn't be even using my chair. Who knows-" Dad rolled into the room, stopping at the sight of me.

"I wasn't using it I was just sitting in it. I've learned my lesson – no pop wheelies," he continued flipping channels as Dad just stared at me.

"Hi…" I breathed nervously. He was still staring at me – not getting angry or upset or happy – just a blank stare with Seth mumbling about what was on television.

"Look Billy look, _101 Dalmatians_," he cackled. "I bet you wouldn't mind skinning us sometimes."

"You look so much like your mother…" Dad finally spoke.

"Dad you were right – I'm sorry. I was wrong," I bursted into tears falling into the closest chair. I tried hiding my face in my hands as I blubbered on about Doug and the last fifteen years.

"Ssssh… Girlie-girl, it's okay. It's okay…" Dad pulled me onto his lap and held me as I cried into his shoulder. I cried even harder when he called me Girlie-girl because when I was little that was exactly what I wanted to be. I had that stereotypical mindset as a kid and wanted to be the best girl ever. I wore makeup and dresses and I wanted to be a waitress, a maid, and a teacher. Dad liked the hairdresser phase the best because I would always brush out his hair… I turned out so different than I had planned.

I cried until my head ached and the snot had stopped pouring from my face, and then I felt warm arms carry me off as I drifted to sleep.

...

When I woke up, I felt a whole lot better. Sleeping helped, but it might have been the bed. Comfortable was an understatement. The sheets were soft and warm and they smelled like… man. I didn't remember Doug ever smelling this good – but maybe my memory was construed because of recent developments.

"But why'd you put her in my bed?"

"Billy told me to, plus it was her bed first."

"I can hear you," I grumbled lowly. Was this my old bed? My old room? I looked around trying to sit up.

The hushed voices stopped and the door opened as Seth poked his head in. "Hey, feeling better?"

"Hey," I choked, my throat dry. "Yeah, but I really need a shower… I need my keys – my bag in the car…"

"Already done," Seth nodded to the pile of suitcases on the other bed…

"Oh thanks…" I blinked.

I stumbled out of bed as Seth closed the door, and I quickly found my shower bag with my expensive shampoos and special moisturizing body wash. I stared at them thinking that they're so out of place here. When I think of the rez, I think of hot, sweaty and dirty summers and firey pinewood winters. I just grabbed the shampoo deciding on being more La Push and less LA. I didn't need fancy shampoo here. I didn't need to smell like a Tahitian moonflower. I needed to smell like me. I needed to be me or at least find out who me was because for the last few years I've felt me slipping away… I needed to be in one of those old Julia Roberts movies. Preferably one with a –

Holy mother of raspberries! I stopped in the bathroom doorway. There was a half naked man with a very nice muscular back and he was… peeing.

"Oh sorry!" I jumped backward in the hall.

"Learn to knock, will ya?" he yelled, his voice familiar.

"The door was open. Why would I knock on an open door? Learn to close it," I snapped.

"Wow, so much hostility…"

"I think I'm allowed."

"I'm sure you do…" he said with the water running in the sink.

"Hey," I stuck my head in the door. "I'm allowed because you were a jackass on the phone and you hung up on me when I was stranded on the highway."

"I'm," he started, his eyes locking with mine in the mirror. He was very handsome and it made me want to hate him even more. His face fell before setting his jaw and turning around not looking at me.

"You're what?" I questioned.

"Sorry. Excuse me," he nodded curtly before squeezing himself between and the door jam. He didn't touch me, but I could feel heat coming off of him. I heard the front door slam as he left, and I hated myself when I looked in the mirror.

Because I looked like a dried up squishy fish and I wished that I smelled like a Tahitian moonflower.

* * *

><p>AN: Who could that strange man be? hmmm<p>

Sorry meant to update two days ago but yeah I suck. Also because chapters are short I'm going to try to update faster, but I haven't figured out the exact ending so I'll be posting 'slowly' until I do.

thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Chapter 3

Awkward was an understatement when I got out of the shower. Seth was still watching tv and Dad and I sat in the living room sneaking glances at each other – wondering what to say – at least I was trying to find a safe subject because soon Dad would start yelling about Doug and I wasn't exactly ready to get mad all over again.

"Is is wrong that Cruella De Vil still scares me?" Seth asked hugging a pillow.

"Who was that guy earlier – the one I talked to on the phone?" I asked.

"When? When did you call?" Dad looked at me, urgently.

"A few hours ago. He said you were resting."

"Uh oh…" Seth spoke lowly and I wasn't exactly sure if he was listening to our conversation or if he was naturally responding to Cruella De Vil.

"Seth… can you go find Paul for me? Now."

"Sure sure," Seth popped up from the couch and disappeared out the back door.

Dad was angry. He wasn't the type of man known to have a temper. The only people to have ever seen him get really mad were his family and close friends, and the reason for him being angry was usually me. You'd think that being in a wheelchair for the rest of his life, he'd have some bad days – get tired of it all and just hate the world. No, he wasn't like that. Only his eldest child could do that to him… why couldn't Rebecca have been born first?

"I was just wondering…" What had I been wondering? Not his stupid face or his extremely muscular body. His name, who he was – that was what I was wondering. But it didn't matter or at least I didn't want it to. "Don't worry about it Dad. I-"

"No it is not okay. They know to wake me if something important happens."

"Okay," I nodded as he wheeled himself out onto the front porch looking angry. I did see a point of arguing and putting myself in the line of fire.

It wasn't too long before I heard other voices and Dad indescribable yelling. The volume doubled as Seth snuck in through the front door and joined me in the living room as nothing was happening.

"So…" I looked at him, waiting for an explanation but he kept on watching the movie. "Seth?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah?" he made eye contact with me.

"So who was that?"

"Oh you don't know who that was?"

"Would I be asking if I did?"

"That's Paul," he said ignoring my sarcasm. He turned back to the tv like that was supposed to explain everything.

"Okay… Paul who?"

"You really don't remember him, do you?" he turned back to me.

"No, I don't remember any Paul's your age. I… What?" I trailed off as Seth started laughing.

"Well you wouldn't remember him then, would you? Paul is Paul Lahote," he continued laughing.

"Paul Lahote? Wait, that was Grumpy?"

"Yep…"

"But – but he looks so… young," I settled on a harmless word.

"Yeah we work out together," he shrugged like that was a perfect explanation. I was a RN; I knew that only lifting weights couldn't make you look like that young. Paul Lahote must have found the fountain of youth or something.

We watched the rest of the movie in silence and Dad eventually came back in alone as if nothing had happened. He started dinner – pan fried fish with a mixture of random vegetables – which oddly made me feel homesick even though I was here. Thankfully or strangely or both, Seth stayed for dinner filling the awkward silence with his random stories and noisy digestion. After dinner I sat outside on the back porch on the wooden railing that had been replaced so there wasn't any risk of splinters. It was cold and I should have worn a sweater, but it was worth it. I forgot how beautiful the stars were and that there were so many…

Movement near the tree line startled me, and I held my breath as a large wolf wandered towards me. It walked with a limp and a soft whimper sounded from it. It was injured – I was already off the railing in the house tripping over furniture to get to the bathroom where the first aid kit was. I grabbed the aspirin from the medicine cabinet, the kit from under the sink and the hand towel hanging on the wall and made a stop at the kitchen before going back outside. I pulled out a hot dog from the half-empty pack and carefully made my way to the large dog laying in the yard.

I was relieved when it ate the piece of meat – a sign that it wasn't deathly ill. There was a large piece of dark glass imbedded in the bottom of its paw – probably from a broken beer bottle. I stuffed an aspirin into another piece of hot dog and watched as it was eaten quickly. I should have been scared or at least nervous that I was going to be bitten as I held its paw and pulled out the glass. It might have needed stitches but no way was I dragging this animal to a vet. I'm not sure if they would even treat it… I poured peroxide on the cut over the hand towel and tried wiping away the dirt and dried blood. Thank god it wasn't the rubbing alcohol that Dad always used on us – I would have been dog food if I had. I fed _ him_ – I'm sure of it now – another hotdog after I finished wrapping his paw in gauze. I wasn't sure if it was ideal to wrap up a wild animal, but at least I did everything I could to help him. To fix something was a good feeling and I wouldn't feel guilty or wonder later about him if I just let nature take its course. The wolf turned and nudged my hand with his nose wanting another hot dog but he'd eaten the last one.

"I'm sorry that's it," I shook my head at him.

He nudged me again and I scratched behind his ears. When I stopped he moved to nudge me again, but I moved my hand out of the way.

"What?" I laughed when he looked at me with wide eyes like I had done something wrong. He leaned over and licked my hand and even nibbled on my finger.

"Ow! That hurts," I told him when he struck a nerve in my pinky.

Warm hands pulled me up from the ground and I felt like I was flying backwards. I was dropped onto the porch railing and I blinked up at Paul Lahote as he flipped my hands over and over.

"What are you doing?"

"What were _you_ doing?" He shot back. "You can't just play with wild animals, they-"

"I wasn't playing, he had piece of glass stuck in his paw. I was helping him," I argued as he turned his head to look at the wolf.

"And you _fed_ him?"

"I had to give him the aspirin somehow, and I had to show him I wasn't going to hurt him."

"Well you should have gotten me or Seth or -"

"Because you guys have _so much_ medical training…"

"I think I can pull a piece of glass out," he sneered, leaning down at me.

"Fine, next time I'll get Seth!"

"Next time? How many animals do you think come hobbling into the backyard?"

"Depends on how many broken bottles stupid drunks leave out there!" I shouted back, pointing toward the trees.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Hey what's – oh sorry!" Seth popped his head out the back door. "I thought I heard my name…" He stared at us with wide eyes and then he shared a strange look with Paul.

"You better…" Paul started, before chasing Seth into the house.

"Ass," I grumbled at him. I turned back to look for my patient, but he was gone.

Figures.

* * *

><p>Edit: This chapter has been fixed because I had used a fake last name for Paul and I hadn't known that it was Lahote.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon and found Dad and Seth in the kitchen eating.

"Smells good, Dad," I mumbled fixing a plate.

"Hmm-mm," he nodded.

"Do you live here Seth?" I mumbled as he piled more pancakes onto his plate.

"We always have someone from the – uh, yes I do," he swallowed.

"Oh my god, this tastes amazing," I chewed, afraid to ask where Jake was. Had he and Dad gotten into it like him and me?

"Thank you. You're welcome," Paul walked in from the back door, shirtless and sweaty.

"Do you even own a shirt?" I sneered.

"Do you own a hair brush?" he shot back with a smirk.

I stayed silent as he picked up empty plates and started the sink. I finally moved when he turned his back and I caught Dad staring at Paul with the same look Seth had last night.

"Just so you know, I'm taking a shower so I'll be in the bathroom," I announced, placing my empty plate on the counter. Paul stared at me as I backed away, and I couldn't read his expression. It bothered me a lot.

I practically ran out of the kitchen and grabbed my Tahitian moonflower body wash. When I saw the shiny new doorknob in the bathroom door, I felt like an idiot. Still I double checked the lock…

When I got out of the shower, I found Paul in my old bedroom on the floor digging for something under my bed.

"Um hello," I stood by the door afraid to move any closer.

"Sorry," he glanced at me. "I'm just getting all of my stuff out of here for you."

"Oh, you don't have to, really. I won't be here for too long…"

"In the house? Or the rez?" he asked, sitting up to look at me.

"Well I'm not…" I bit my lip, unsure. I didn't know what I was going to do.

"You should stick around. It'll be good for Billy. Rebecca's in Hawaii and Jake's at Dartmouth. He's got no-"

"Jake's where?" My stomach dropped.

"His girlfriend goes to Dartmouth and he's living over there, working in a garage."

"Oh… they're that serious?"

"He's going to marry her," he shrugged.

"Wow…" Rebecca had been keeping me somewhat up to date, but I hadn't known any of this. I had no idea who Jacob even was now.

"Hey I think Billy needs you in the kitchen," he smiled, standing up with a pile of clothes in his arms. I stared at him for a moment before turning around. I'd never seen him smile before. I mean I must have before – a long time ago. Though from what I remembered, he wasn't really a happy kid.

"Okay okay, what's 7 + 3?" Dad asked in a light voice. I turned into the kitchen to see him talking to a laptop and it responded in a squeaky voice.

"Ten! That one was easy Grandpa. Gimme a hard one!"

"Okay here's a tough one… 1 + 3 + 5…"

"What? Three numbers? You can't do that!"

"1 + 3 + 5… you can do it Joey."

I watched as Dad stared at the small screen with careful patience and amazement, and I edged my way to peek at the little boy on the screen.

"One… four… nine," he muttered. "Nine! It's nine! Mom?" he looked at me, I hadn't realized that I was in view of the web cam. "Wait no…. Aunt Rachel!"

"Hey Joe, how's it going?"

"It's going commendably!" he smiled.

"Oh commendably? Still enjoying that word of the day subscription I signed you up for."

"Yeah today's word was mu-muss-sitate," he stammered.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means when you move your lips to sound like lip singing," he explained.

"Joseph, why are you yelling? What are you doing on the computer?" My voice sounded from the speakers, but it wasn't me.

"Mom, it's Aunt Rachel. She's at Grandpa's house."

"What?" Rebecca bent down to look at the screen. "Oh… hey…"

"_Hey_…" I glared at her.

"Ooooh, she's mad at you," Joey laughed.

"What?" Dad asked, reminding me he was there.

"That's what Momma looks like when she's mad at Daddy," he giggled.

"Joey, go play outside."

"But it's still dark out…"

"Then you should stop waking up so early."

"Stop making me go to bed so early," he argued.

"Just go," she moved him out of the chair. "I swear that boy…"

"Reminds me a lot of someone…" Dad laughed.

"I never was like _that." _

"No, Rachel was…"

"Oh please don't say that…" she sighed.

"Hey, watch it," I interjected.

"Well, look at the two of you…. Still alive and not yelling," Rebecca tried.

"Considering we have a common interest now, we get along," I rolled my eyes at her.

"You do?"

"We hate Doug," Dad answered.

"Oh, so how long are you staying there?" she asked the million dollar question.

"I – I don't know. I have to find a job and a place and a -"

"She's staying as long as she wants to," Dad nodded.

"But I rather just start a new life as quick as I can…" I wanted this part of my life to be over as soon as possible.

"Rachel, it's been less than a week, you, what? Have been home for a day. Take a break, relax and – Dad cover your ears."

"What"

"Cover your ears," she ordered and Dad complied sighing. "And go to Port Angeles and get laid," her voice dropped.

"Rebecca!"

"Trust me, you need to get some release. When -"

"What are you-" Dad questioned, putting his hands down.

"was the last time you had sex?"

"Oh! I need to leave," he pushed away from the table. "I know a guy Girlie-girl…"

"Dad!" I gasped. I did not need my father getting me laid.

"I meant real estate! I'll tell him you're looking for a place," he yelled going out the front porch.

"Dad you don't have to…" I tried, as he wheeled out of the house.

"Girlie girl?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh boy, you guys talk and make up?"

"Sort of, if you call falling onto his lap and crying myself into a coma… And there's this guy – this guy just rubs me the wrong way. He's sooo… smug and annoying and arrogant," I ranted.

"Oh… well maybe you don't have to go to Port Angeles…"

"What?"

"Maybe he could rub you the right way."

"What!"

"Just ask him. He'll do it. We're very attractive."

"Rebecca, you don't even know who I'm talking about."

"Who is it?" she asked excited.

"Seth Clearwater," I deadpanned.

"Oh little Seth? You're having problems with him? But you have an itch and he can certainly scratch it."

"Ew no! It's not even him, Becca. It's Paul Lahote. Paul Lahote! He is so ugh, and then he was really… nice to me this morning… Ugh."

"You're right. You should just stay away from Paul Lahote," she agreed quickly.

"I should?" I looked at her confused. "I should though."

Right, I _should_ stay away from Paul Lahote.

* * *

><p>AN: slowly getting there<p>

Thanks for Reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Chapter 5

Staying away from Paul Lahote turned out to be harder than expected. Especially since it was his black truck pulling up to the house. Especailly since he was the guy Dad knew about finding a place. Especially since I was supposed to be spending all afternoon with him touring homes.

It actually shouldn't take too long. Looking at houses in LA takes weeks where as in La Push, it'll take three hours - tops.

"Hmm, Paul's here," Seth called from the refrigerator, making a sandwich with the door open.

"Thanks Seth," I laughed pulling on my shoes.

"Hey where's Billy?" Paul walked in, giving me a nod and turning to Seth.

"Reading," Seth mumbled and I had to bite back a laugh. Reading – I guess that was a code word for Dad using the bathroom. Although to be fair, I guess he was reading in there or doing crosswords or something.

"Ready to go then?" Paul looked at me with no emotion. No anger, no annoyance, just blank.

"Remember Billy said to be nice," Seth called. I had expected him to be looking at me because it was definitely something Dad would have said to me, but he was looking at Paul.

"Alright!" Paul grumbled shaking his head and shutting the door behind us.

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to. I mean I know you don't want to but -"

"No Rachel, it's okay. I don't mind at all."

I closed my eyes for a quick second and shook my head. It was the first time he said my name and it strangely made me shiver. I climbed in his truck in silence trying to remember why I was supposed to be staying away from him. Right – I hate him because he's frustrating and arrogant.

"So there are four that I want to show you - there are more but I've narrowed it down to the ones I'd think would suit you," Paul suggested calmly.

"Okay," I nodded thankful we only had four houses to look at.

The first house was about five minutes away, near a part of La Push that I didn't usually frequent when I was younger. It was a little out of the way and hidden by a bunch of trees, but when I first saw it my jaw dropped. I'd never seen a house like this in La Push. Cottage was the first word that popped into my mind. It was a small two story house with a large porch and giant windows and a beautiful wood staining.

"Do you want to take a look inside?" Paul reminded me he was there.

"Can we?"

"Yeah I've got the keys."

I was out of the truck before he could turn the ignition off.

The inside of the house was clean with white walls and comfortable furniture and seemed spacious enough. It was homey and perfect.

"How soon can they move their furniture out?" I chewed on my lip. I was practically drooling and digging for my checkbook in my purse.

"It comes with the house…"

"Oh," I blinked surprised.

"But it can be moved out if -"

"No no, that's perfect. Do you know by chance how much the owners want for it?"

"Are you thinking of renting or buying?"

"Buying." The word was out of my mouth before I could even realize what I was saying.

I dropped my purse at the low number that came out of his mouth.

"What? Really? Who do I make the check out too?" I was dumbfounded. This exact house would cost at least two million dollars in LA.

"Paul Lahote," he answered quietly.

"Seriously?" I whipped my head at him. "You own this house?"

"I own a lot of real estate around La Push," he mumbled keeping his head down.

"Hey, you're not just giving me a good deal because you feel sorry for me or because of my dad or because -"

"No, I buy houses at a decent price and fix them up and rent them cheap to people who can't afford much…"

"How do you make any money off of that?"

"Very little," he answered shortly. I stayed silent deciding not to ask any more questions. "I'll just go get the paperwork in the truck."

I realized then as I watched him walk out the door why Paul had been totally different today – why he seemed to be so nice – why we hadn't snapped at each other. It was because he was wearing a shirt. Just a loose fitting, blue t-shirt…

…

I was officially a homeowner. I'd never own a house before; I'd been making payments on a mortgage but not actually own a house. I should have been shaking in my boots, but I was eerily calm. I was never one with splurges or big purchases or spontaneity – at least not since college. It took me six months to officially decide on my jeep, and I won't buy a piece of clothing until I'd had a week to think about it. I was being safe and responsible with my money, and I'd just spent most of my savings on a house. I didn't even think about not buying it and I wasn't even worried about it. I _was _worried about not being worried about it. I was going through major changes of my life, and I didn't think I was responding appropriately.

I found my life-partner cheating on me; I left him; I moved out of our house; I put in my two weeks notice at work; I moved back in with my estranged father; I moved to a different state; I bought a house… My life was going in Direction A and now I've flipped it all around so it's Direction G.

"You okay?" Paul's voice sounded behind me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just tired," I shrugged, looking around the living room – my living room – with content. I was officially moved in and it had only been four days since I signed the paperwork. I didn't even have to make monthly payments or anything. I'd had enough money in my savings. I actually _owned_ my house.

"Leavin' soon." was all I caught from his mumbling.

"Thanks again, for everything." He had spent the last few days checking over the house and making sure everything was in good shape.

"No trouble," he shook his head. Always two worded answers. Paul Lahote never said much and I felt like I was a burden to him. I saw the way his shoulders would tense and the way he tried to rub away a headache. I hated that I felt so little and it was worse because he wouldn't deny it or anything when I brought it up. He never talked at all.

"So how'd you get into real estate?" I decided that if I was going to be annoying might as well go all out.

"Won the lottery."

"You what?" Was he trying to be funny? Was he telling a joke?

"Won – the – lottery," he looked up at me, speaking slowly.

"H-how?" I gaped.

"I know a psychic," he shrugged. He was serious – holy shiznit.

"Isn't that cheating?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked at me strangely for a long moment before smirking, "That was supposed to be a joke."

"Oh… funny… So how'd you really get into real estate?"

"Oh no, I did win the lottery. The psychic part was supposed to be a joke," he explained, wincing. "Plus, I don't think it would be cheating because anybody can go to a psychic. So it would be… kinda fair."

"Yeah," I nodded, amused.

"What?" His smile fell from his face.

"What?" I tried not to laugh.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh I didn't know I was. It's just that you don't talk much… to me."

"Hey I talk! I've talked to you for - for forever!" It seemed that I had struck a nerve or something as his mood quickly shifted from jovial to fuming.

"No it just seems like forever because I agitate the hell out of you. Besides the other day when I filled out all of those papers, we've never had a real, civil conversation… unless you count those times you yelled at me."

"I've never yelled at you!"

"Oh, what do you call this? Whispering?" I shouted back.

"I have to leave. Goodbye," he gritted through his teeth, hurrying out the back door.

I was frozen as he left through the back door and I tried to think _why_ he had to leave so quickly. Was I so horrible? I guess his clothes weren't enough today to keep us civil. My body moved as I found my words. "Hey you can't just leave whi-"

I stopped, turning my head left to right and right to left. I whirled around and ran through the house to look out front to see his black truck still in the drive way.

_Where the hell did he go?_

* * *

><p>AN: once I finish writing out the story - chapters will be longer. I hate these short chapters<em>. :_

Also I found out some awesome news today! I got into the program I wanted at my school so I don't have to transfer or change my major! Yay! so happy! Good luck to anyone taking finals in these upcoming weeks. :)

Thanks for Reading!_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6

_No – no – possibly maybe – maybe –maybe – no – no – yes – nooooo. _I continued flipping through shoeboxes of pictures. Some I had saved and carried with me from when I was younger here in La Push, a lot from college in California, and a few from the last five years. While I was out buying necessities for my new home like bed sheets and silverware, I picked up a few frames and I needed to find some good memories from my life that wouldn't depress me…

But I was also doing this so I could pass time as I watched Paul's truck. It was still sitting in my driveway, and I had the perfect view from my kitchen table… but it had been three hours since he left. Did he just leave –walk away? Why wouldn't he just get into his truck and drive away?

Paul Lahote was a strange person and not even the good kind.

"What are we staring at?" A deep voice breathed behind me.

"Fudge sticks!" I cursed, startled and sent a shoebox to the floor.

"Sorry, my bad," Seth laughed as he bent to pick up the spilt photos. "Ooo, you look good in this picture-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snatched the picture from his grip. "You little… ninja. How did you get in here?"

"Backdoor was unlocked. I came over to get Paul's toolbox. He's a got a tiny screwdriver that I need for-"

"And do you know where he is now?"

"No, where?"

"No, I was asking you…"

"Oh, is he not here?" he frowned looking around. "His truck's here…"

"Yeah and how'd you get here?"

"Through the woods. It's not too far from Billy's," he shrugged as I huffed. "What? What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened. Paul Lahote is a jerk who runs away every time we have an argument…"

"Paul never backs down from a fight… but he's a nice guy…"

"Right, I guess when he wants to be," I scoffed.

"Hey, I _am_ a nice guy," Paul said standing in the backdoor. "_You're_ the one who won't let me and is always questioning my motives."

"Do you have motives?" Seth piped up before I could ask, and Paul sent him a weird glare. "Oh man… Billy is going to kill you."

I squinted at them confused. Why would my Dad kill Paul? What kind of motive would he have to have for him to… "Wait! Are you… trying to get with me?"

"Whoa nooo! No," he took a step back into the wall. "No, I was trying to be nice. You were a customer and I was being a-"

"You've gotta-" Seth started.

"No, I've gotta do nothing. Nope. Nothing," he shook his head walking out of the house.

"But why not?" Seth called after him.

I watched silently as he left out the backdoor and followed Paul around to the front of the house. Both of them climbed into Paul's truck, and they were gone.

I moved to the backdoor, closing it and flicking the lock. I needed to a hang a bell or get some squeaky hinges or something….

….

_Carol45: Hey, how are you? I was going to send in the cavalry if I hadn't heard from you by tomorrow!_

_You: sorry. Im better_

_Carol45: Where are you? Have you heard from him?_

_You: Im in my hometown. I was living with my dad but I bought a house. no signs of Doug._

_Carol45: You bought a house? A real house with foundation and windows and carpet? !_

_You: no, there's no carpet. _

_Carol45: You bought a HOUSE? It took you two weeks to decide on a novel from the bookstore._

_You: well I didn't want to commit myself to a bad storyline. It was a careful decision. _

_Carol45: I can't believe you bought a house. Are you really okay? Do I need to come rescue you?_

_You: Im actually good. I havent thought about Doug much and Im not drowning in depression or anything and you know I would love a real visit._

_Carol45: you know I would be there in a minute if only the Man would stop pushing me down_

_You: keep fighting. You've got the power. _

_Carol45: you know it. ;) _

_Carol45: Ugggghhhh! The Man just tracked mud all in the house!_

_You: go kick his butt. I'll ttyl_

_Carol45: No!_

_Carol45: I can kick his butt from my desk. We can talk so more_

_You: No, I've g2g kick someones butt too. :) _

_Carol45: okay, I'll be here if you need me_

I signed off feeling better like I always did. But of all of the troubling things in my life right now, only one of them was aggravating the hell out of me. I glanced over at the toolbox in the corner and the large frames that needed to be hung. To use the toolbox or not to use the toolbox – that was my question. Using it would mean that I needed Paul's help and not using it would mean that I was too afraid to. Using it also meant that – screw this. I was making too much out of this. It was a stupid toolbox. It didn't matter. I needed to get over myself.

I moved the frames around the room deciding how I wanted to arrange them and pulled out a hammer and some sturdy nails. My first attempt went badly as I hammered my thumb, but the other three were quite successful in my opinion. I stared at the new Van Gogh print I hung remembering the old one back in LA and wondering what Doug would do with it.

Shaking my head, I glanced out the window and I jumped, scaring myself. My little friend from the other day sat in the back yard, panting and scratching his ear.

"Hi…" I called out to him as I opened the back door.

He barked softly before popping up and made his way to me with his tail wagging behind him.

"Hello, you're not supposed to be here," I told him as I scratched his head.

He pawed at my leg and I realized he still had his bandage on. I caught his paw and gently removed it. Maybe that was why he was here? He licked my hand and quickly entered the house almost knocking me over.

"Hey you can't just-" I stopped when I saw him resting on the rug in front of the couch. I felt like it was useless to try and argue. But could I… really keep him? "I swear if you do your business inside this house, I'm going to make Seth build you a doghouse, got it?"

He made a whimpering noise and thumped his tail once. I guess that was a yes.

…

_*Squeak! … Squeak! … Squee-squee-squeeeeak!*_

I watched as my new roommate chewed on his rubber newspaper. I had gone shopping to just get some dog food and a few treats, but a few other things kinda fell into the cart as I walked down the aisles of the pet store. A bed, bowls, toys… I felt like I bought half the store.

"Do you need a name?" I asked him as he continued his squeaking. "Do you even want a name?"

He stopped and tilted his head at me like he was considering something.

"What kind of name do you want? Spike – Lucky – Duke – Balto – Kujo?" I spouted off names as he went back to his newspaper. I looked up at the framed print and back to the large animal. "Van Gogh?"

He looked back up at me as if I had just spoken dog language to him.

"…Van Gogh?"

He barked and thumped his tail once.

"Alright, Van Gogh it is," I laughed. My life was absurd. I scratched his head and moved my hand down his back. I pulled my hand away as if I just stuck my hand in goop. "You need a bath…"

He stopped squeaking again and strained his ears. I did too and heard a car door shut. I peeked over the couch and saw the black truck in the drive way.

"Oh cookie crisps, you better hide," I jumped up and hurried to the front door. I opened it before Paul could knock and he looked up at me with a bashful look.

"Hey…"

"Hi, here's your toolbox," I bent down where I left it by the door.

"Right, thanks," he nodded. "But I also… came here to apologize. I'm sorry I… yelled… at you earlier. I should warn you – I'm told that I have a bit of a temper."

"Oh, I remember. I didn't call you Grumpy as a kid for nothing," I smirked.

"Right sooo I-"

I flinched from the loud bark behind me. Van Gogh was going to get both of his ears knocked off for this. Paul stood straighter peeking around me; his face fell as soon as he saw Van Gogh.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

* * *

><p>AN: just going to tell you now, Carol is someone we know and it will be obvious who it is in the next chapter or maybe the next... : )<p>

Thanks for Reading!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I own nothing...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"What is _that_ doing inside your house?"

"_He_ wanted-"

"You can't keep him as a pet. I told you –you shouldn't have fed him. He's a wild animal and now he won't be able to fend for himself."

"He won't have to. He seems to like dog food well enough."

"He might be dangerous Rachel! You can't keep him!"

"It wasn't my idea!" I stopped him. "He wants to keep _me_!"

"I…"

"If something ever bad happens you can tell me _I told you so_ and rub it all in my face, okay? So just shut up about it," I snapped.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, rubbing a hand over his face. "It seems that all we can do is argue… so I promise to keep my distance and my mouth shut."

"You don't have to stay away…"

"I don't?"

"No…?" I didn't want him to stay away? I guess not, but my intentions were to annoy him not to… ugh. "The arguing is my fault just as much as yours… especially if I provoke you on purpose."

"Huh, why?"

"What?"

"Why would you provoke me?"

"Because you never talk to me other than about the water heater and the best window cleaners…"

"So from now on, I won't keep my distance and I won't keep my mouth shut?" he asked, a playful smile forming.

"Only if you want to," I shrugged.

"Alright, well I'll see you then," he nodded turning on his heel.

"See you," I called as he climbed in his truck and he drove away.

I nearly tripped over the toolbox when I moved to go inside.

…

Giving Van Gogh a bath was… different than I expected. I did expect there to be a big mess, but I hadn't expected him to actually like it. He practically rolled around in the tub and loved that I massaged doggie shampoo into his fur. When he was done, he shook out his fur and splattered water everywhere. Then I had to towel dry him off and was almost tempted to use a hairdryer, but I didn't want to risk pampering him so much. …He probably would've loved it though.

When I finished cleaning the bathroom, I found Van Gogh in the bedroom… rolling around on the bed.

"Oh no, Van Gogh, you can _not_ sleep on the bed. You have your own bed," I pointed to the large dog pillow on the floor.

He looked at me curiously for a moment and climbed down from the bed. He circled his own bed and plopped down.

"Thank you," I nodded at him and slid under the sheets.

I shifted awkwardly digging my head into the pillow and kicking my feet. Sleeping in a new bed was uncomfortable enough, but sleeping in a new house….? Sleeping at Dad's house had been easy because it was a twin bed, but this new one was a queen size – a brand new one, Paul assured me. But now I had all of this space I had to acclimate to and I was stuck on the left side of the bed. I had to get used to it though because this was my new home. Where I had to live. By myself. Alone.

The tears started falling before I even realized it. I hadn't noticed until I sniffled my nose into the pillow and then I started crying harder. I had tried my best to keep myself together especially in front of Dad and everyone else – those people giving me looks of pity. But no one was here to see me fall apart and I would have enough time to put my pieces back together by morning.

The mattress bounced as a heavy weight dropped onto it. I didn't bother pushing him away but just nuzzling my head into his back and enjoyed the warmth of Van Gogh.

…

_*Clank! Craaack!*_

I jolted awake at the sound of glass shattering. And the screaming.

"Get in – watch –hurry – bear – stop!" There were two different voices coming from downstairs, and Van Gogh was already out of the room barking. "Wolf – oh – hell – do – go!"

I flicked on the lights as I hurried down the stairs and I was very thankful that I had Van Gogh. Two large guys were curled up on the kitchen table whimpering as Van Gogh growled at them. I turned for the phone, and I hadn't realized who I was calling until I saw him standing at the backdoor fidgeting with keys in the lock.

"Paul!" I flicked the lock.

"You okay?" he asked as soon as the door was open.

"Yeah, but-" I stopped as he rushed over to the guys on my table, grabbing them around their necks. Compared to Paul they weren't that big… kinda small.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now…" Paul growled at them.

"Paul! You can't-"

"We saw – there – huge – trying – window"

"One at a time…"Paul yanked back on their necks.

"Bear in the woods."

"It was huge and chasing us."

"We broke the glass trying to get away from it," one of the guys held out his bloody arm.

"But then there's a wolf in the house…" the other guy started crying.

"But why were you here on private property?" Paul asked, his grip tightening.

"We stashed our weed under the porch because no one ever comes up here."

"We like to smoke out on the porch swing. It feels like your flying-"

"Shut it," Paul shoved their heads into the table. "There are no bears here in this area, and your stash is already gone. Someone lives in this house now, so you're not allowed to come here every again or you'll be shot for trespassing."

"Paul… I think that's enough," I spoke up.

"They could have… attacked you," he gritted his teeth.

"But they didn't… and I have Van Gogh. And no-"

"Who?"

"Van Gogh," I patted the animal, trying to soothe him and thank him at the same time. He'd stop growling, but he had this weird voodoo look going on. I'd tried pulling him away from the table, but he wouldn't budge.

"You named him?" Paul looked at him, incredulous.

"He likes it," I glared.

"Van Gogh is a very respectable artist from the impress-" The guy on the left started.

"No one asked you…" Paul must have done something because both of the guys yelped out in pain.

"Paul, that's enough. I need to look them over to check-"

"You don't need to-"

"This is my house and you-"

"Fine, but I'm taking them to the hospital. They don't deserve your kindness," Paul stood back, letting go of the two guys.

"I'm coming too," I looked for my shoes by the door.

"No, you're not even dressed."

"I have on more clothes than you," I argued, pointing to his bare chest. He was just wearing a pair of athletic shorts; he wasn't even wearing shoes. Why wasn't he wearing shoes? And how did he get here so quick?

"Why are you here?" I struggled to figure it out.

"Uh I think it's obvious why I'm here," he waved to the guys on the table. They were sitting up on the table watching Van Gogh – too afraid to move down. Looking at their faces, I realized that they were only kids. Sixteen maybe?

"But… how did you get here so fast?"

"Hey, what I miss? Whoa!" Seth appeared in the backdoor.

"Everyone in La Push heard them screaming. The whole rez will be here soon," Paul explained.

"Did you know you have a _wolf_ in your house, Miss Rachel?"

* * *

><p>AN: I randomly met Boo boo Stewart (Seth) at a charity thing I was working at... he seems like a sweet kid.<p>

Also I only have one more final so updates may be quicker now... but I'm also working everyday bc nursing school is expensive.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8

It was quiet in the truck on the way to the hospital. I had been itching to turn on the radio, but something like that would agitate Paul and I didn't want to do that in front of other people. I checked the boys' cuts every so often making sure that they weren't bleeding all over Paul's backseat. One of them had a piece of glass still in his forearm, and the other had a long cut on his neck. It was just a superficial wound, but I was still nervous that it would get infected. Seth had stayed behind with Van Gogh and they looked like that they would take a liking to each other. And Paul still hadn't answered my question – how had he gotten there so fast, esp. without me calling him? It was two in the morning, why would he be coming to my house or even outside my house? If he was going on a midnight jog, I might have believed it if he wasn't barefoot. Or maybe he knew it was going to happen. He'd told me once that he knew a psychic – maybe he was psychic.. .That or he was stalking me…

The waiting room was empty when we walked in through the sliding glass doors except for the face of the woman behind the safety glass window.

"Hi, how may I help you?" she asked with a sleepy smile.

"Hi, these two fell through a window and have a few lacerations that need to be looked at. He's got a piece of glass near his radial artery, but I don't think it's been nicked. This one's gonna need some glue for his neck, s'gotta six centimeter cut and-"

"Glue? I thought you said I would need stitches!" the boy looked at us, confused.

"Okay, just fill out the names and social security numbers," she slid the forms to us.

"Uhhh um," the two boys shared a look. "What if we don't know our social security numbers?"

"Alright just come on through, you a doctor?" the nurse asked me, buzzing us in.

"Nurse," I shook my head.

…

We left the hospital with two very drugged up teenage boys and a job offer. I ended up talking to an older nurse for ten minutes, and later I found out she was the head nurse looking into retirement. She actually offered me a job. I told her that I would have to think about it but to expect my call in a couple of days. Getting a job in Forks was on my list of possibilities, but I'd thought about seeing if there was an office or something I could work in. But I had a real job offer which means my new life is coming together nicely – just a normal happy life…

Paul had been a … surprise. He'd told me not worry about the window and would have it replaced tomorrow – or later today – and called the boys' parents. He promised them that he'd bring them home and also told them not to worry about the medical bills or the glass. But apparently he'd made some kind of deal about working with the boys so they could pay off the damages. I was going to object, but he'd given me one of those 'don't-say-a-word' looks, so I'd kept my mouth shut.

When he drove me home, he walked me in to look at all of the damage. The glass had been swept up, Seth was snoozing on the couch, and Van Gogh was sitting next to him, watching us.

"Off the couch, Van Gogh," I snapped my fingers as he climbed off. I let him sleep on the bed because I could wash the sheets, I didn't want to attempt to wash a couch. Paul chuckled and I sent him a glare.

"I didn't say a word," he held up a hand. "… Why'd you name him Van Gogh?"

"I don't know… he just liked it," I shrugged.

"Oh, I thought it was because of the painting," he nodded to the small print that I'd hung on the wall. "And for your mom."

"How'd you-"

"Billy likes to talk when he's had a few beers… and you should know that you staying in La Push really does mean a lot to him."

"Thanks," I nodded trying to suppress the awful clenching feeling in my throat.

"Seth!" he'd bent down to yell in his ear. "Come on, let's go!"

"What – patrol duty already? Can't Brady or – Oh! Hi Rachel…" Seth sat up, more awake.

"Hi, thanks for cleaning up and staying with Van Gogh."

"No problem, he was watching _me_."

After they left, Van Gogh and I went back to bed and I held an eye roll as he jumped on the bed resting his head on a pillow.

"Thank you Van Gogh," I kissed the top of his nose. I'd closed my eyes and was reveling in the warm sheets when I felt a wet lick on my nose.

…

_Carol45: so what does this Paul look like?_

_You: why? _

_Carol45: He's a builder, he works out a lot, you sound like you hate him too much – and I'm just hoping he IS hot. _

_You: why are you hoping he is? may i remind you Carol, youre a married woman…_

_Carol45: Not for me – for YOU!_

_You: no_

_Carol45: I know you're still getting over Doug and you should be- you were together for 15 years but Paul likes you a lot._

_You: how would you know Miss World Traveler?_

_Carol45: just scroll up to about two hours ago and read everything again. _

_Carol45: And you liiiike him_

_You: I do not!_

_You: we're not even really friends. He's so frustrating sometimes_

_Carol45: The sex would be so hot. _

_You: I'm leaving. Goodbye_

_Carol45: love ya ttyl_

Carol did not know what she was talking about.

Carol and I met in a chat room for troubled women. We were offering support and advice to women who were or had been in bad relationships. I'd volunteered at a women's shelter in college, so I had a lot of experience with different women and their abusive relationships. Carol unfortunately had the other kind of experience and had been raped when she was seventeen. But we connected and started having private chats and now she was my best friend. I talked to her almost daily about anything and everything.

I'm not sure of age though, but she's definitely… older. When I'd asked about her screen name, she'd said '45 was a good year… so Carol was about 85 years old in my mind and now she was travelling around the world with her husband Thomas. They used to live in Alaska and used to do something with oil… but they were retired and well off now.

"All done," Paul called from the back porch. He'd just finished putting in a new window, and he'd asked me if I needed something done that _Sidney_ and _Frederick _could do as payment for the broken window. I said no, but I knew he definitely had something in mind for them.

But I needed to get Paul something or do something nice for all the work he's done for me – which he didn't have to do. Flowers? Chocolate? Wine? Dinner? Dinner was good, but I didn't want to insinuate anything because I did _not_ want him or anyone to think it was a date. Paul didn't like me and I did not like him like that in that way. Cheese balls, I felt like I was in sixth grade again.

I could invite everyone over… Dad hadn't seen the place yet….

"Would you like to have dinner tonight with me, Paul?"

"What?" he stumbled backward, whipping his head at me as if I had just startled him.

"Yeah like a dinner with everyone. Dad hasn't been here yet to see it."

"Oh yeah, sounds good," he nodded, sighing.

"Good, is there anything in particular you'd like?"

"Uh no, no, whatever is fine. I haven't – Oh! Oooh no, I can't come."

"Oh…" Why was I so disappointed?

"We have a council meeting tonight so… actually none of us can come tonight."

"Oh, I can still cook you guys' dinner and just listen in. No big deal… what?" I stopped as he winced.

"It's a meeting with just the elders…"

"How come you and Seth are going then?"

"Because we have something that we need to talk about… It's… private."

"Okay, fine. Whatever."

"Don't be mad, Rachel. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No it's okay," I closed my laptop and stood up to leave.

"Rachel…" he whined.

"I'm not mad!" I insisted.

"Tomorrow? I would really like to have dinner with you tomorrow."

"Okay, tomorrow."

* * *

><p>AN: just so you know, Van Gogh is just a regular wolf - he's not a werewolf or part of the pack - but he is part of the plot which is why he was included in the story... you'll see :)<p>

Thanks for Reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9

I spent most of the next morning laying in bed with Van Gogh and looking up recipes for the dinner I was supposed to making tonight. Steak and potatoes had been my first thought because that was Doug's favorite, but I didn't have a grill. Also I was iffy about any reminder of Doug, and so I was unsure of what I should cook.

I had asked Carol what I should make but she was no help. She joked that Thomas once loved bear in the years before they became vegetarians. I don't think you can eat bear. I think it's illegal, and how would you even cook that?

Hamburgers – I could cook those on the stove but that seemed too simple and more like a casual cookout than a dinner. I wanted to cook salmon, but Dad already eats fish every other day so chicken seemed my best bet.

"Chicken, Van Gogh? Does that sound good?" I looked at him as he wagged his tail. "You've never even had chicken before," I scoffed with a wide smile.

At the store, I found everything I would need and stuffed it in the small cart. In the bread aisle I jumped when a small girl ran by, happily screeching for her papa. I was even more shocked when Paul walked by with the same girl in his arms as she stroked his face. Paul had a kid? It would actually explain all of the hostility he's had if he's been staying at Dad's and not with his daughter…

I grabbed another bag of rolls, and as I turned the corner, another cart smashed into mine.

"I'm so…" I stopped when I saw Paul with a woman and two kids. He was still holding the little girl and there was a boy standing behind them holding a box of cereal. The woman was pretty and then she turned her head and I saw the scars on her face. I'd seen worse in burn units, but these were not scars from a fire but from… an animal. Maybe there really _are_ bears here.

"Rachel?" Paul looked surprised.

"Sorry!" I blinked, finding my voice. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's okay," the woman shook her head with a bright smile on her face. She still looked beautiful; she looked like one of those happy-mom types that you read about in books. "I wasn't either…" she looked expectantly at Paul as he just stared at me until she nudged him with her elbow.

"Oh… Emily this is Rachel, Rachel this is Emily…"

"Hi, how are you? You're Billy's daughter, right?" she smiled rolling her eyes at him and stuck out her hand. They seemed friendly enough together…

"Yes hi, Rachel Black. I just moved back so I'm still adjusting, but I'm good."

"Oh! I wish I'd known sooner," she turned a glare at Paul. "I would've come by to help you unpack and got you'd settled in."

"Oh I had no trouble. Paul actually helped a lot – and Seth… sort of."

"That boy!" she laughed. "I've got some stories about him and the-" It was Paul's turn to glare and she stopped short. "Well Sam has some good stories about him running around as a kid…"

Then a light bulb flicked on in my head and everything made sense now. I knew who this was – Sam Uley's wife. The girl he'd dumped Leah Clearwater for. I remember when Becca called to gossip about it and I couldn't believe it. I couldn't quite understand why Sam left Leah because they'd been the real deal. Leah never really connected with anyone growing up, but when you looked at her with Sam… they had one of those special 'together-forever' connections.

But what do I know? I'm not exactly great on relationships, am I?

"Yeah, I've got some too," I nodded, feeling so awkward. "Um…"

"Momma, can I get a candy?" The little girl pointed to a small shelf of different candy bars.

"No."

"Can papa get me one?"

My chest felt heavy. Paul and Emily had a daughter. Then whatever happened to Sam? She'd spoke of him in a friendly way but…

"No," Emily shook her head again. The little girl pouted turning her head into Paul's neck.

"Paaaapaaa…"

"No can do, sweetheart," Paul rubbed her back.

"So I should get going," I cleared my throat. "It was nice meeting you."

"Wait, here's my number. Call me if you need something or if you just want to talk or hang out," she said, scribbling down her number on a scrap of paper.

"Thanks, I will," I smiled, hoping that it looked genuine, and waved goodbye.

So Paul and Emily had a daughter? Did that mean they were together still or not? Or was she a surprise – happy accident? Is Emily really still with Sam?

Why do I care?

Why does it hurt so much?

I didn't want to admit it, but I think I… liked Paul.

"Go with the Froot Loops," Paul's voice startled me.

"What?" I turned to look at him. He leaned pass me and grabbed a box tossing it into his empty cart.

"You've been standing here for like five minutes now…"

"Oh… yeah," I stuttered grabbing a box. Had I been standing here that long? "Where's Emily?"

"Home," he shrugged.

"Oh…" I nodded, following him down the aisle.

"Yep, I'm picking up some groceries for Billy."

My face fell and I could feel the blood running from my face. As the oldest child I should be responsible for taking care of Dad especially since I'm living here on the Rez now. I should be the one buying him groceries – not Paul.

"You don't have to do that – I can buy Dad groceries – I mean I should be that – I just-"

"No, it's okay. I really need to buy him groceries because Seth and I ate all of his food. Seth's starting to chew on the furniture now."

"Okay," I sighed. I would have to look at his bills the next time I was over there.

"Seriously don't worry about it too much."

"I won't," I nodded as he gave a soft laugh. "What?"

"I know you will."

"Well then…" I turned for the checkout lane, mocking offense.

"Hey what time is dinner?" he called, asking me the silent question that I wouldn't dare myself to think.

I bit my lip and tried to hide my smile. "Seven is good…"

…

_You: I have something to say but I don't want you to go overboard and start rubbing it in my face_

_Carol45: okay. Shoot. (Ill try my best but can't make any promises) _

_You: I do like him_

_Carol45: him? Him who? _

_You: Uggggghhh I hate you_

_Carol45: who? I don't know who we're talking about_

_You: fine! I like Paul_

I waited full two minutes and there was no response from Carol. Thinking about her age, I was kinda alarmed.

_You: Carol? _

_Carol45: What has happened to my wifey? _

_You: Thomas? _

_Carol45: yes? _

_You: I don't know. Whats she doing? Is she ok? _

_Carol45: I guess she's ok. Definitely mental. She's always been that way but I guess a young person would consider it dancing. _

_You: oh…_

_Carol45: now shes rotfling_

_You: Wow. Please tell her I hate her when she recovers_

_Carol45: oh well I'm taking full advantage of her position now so it'll take her a few days to recover when im through with her._

_Carol45 has signed off. _

I wrinkled my nose at the screen. My first conversation with Thomas, and he tells me he's going to have sex with his wife. It was kinda cute since they've been married forever and they're still totally in love.

It's good to know it happens for some people…

* * *

><p>AN: dont freak out! im keeping about everything in cannon...<p>

Thanks for Reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10

"No Van Gogh no! Bad dog," I yelled pulling him off the counter as he slobbered over the chicken. He'd bitten into two of the chicken breasts before I could get to him. "You clever little… beast," I sighed.

I couldn't be too mad because he was a wild animal and couldn't fully live off Dog Chow and cold hot dogs.

"Here, outside," I told him, grabbing the plate, flinging the chicken outside, and shutting the door behind him. I looked at the other two left and decided to cut one in half and Paul could have the whole one. Dad and Seth could get the other halves. Thankfully they were already big pieces, but now I would have to fix something else…

And it was ten to seven! I was screaming in my head with panic. Dessert! I'd completely forgotten about dessert. Maybe we didn't need it… could I heat up Chips Ahoy! In the oven?

At seven on the dot, there was knocking on the front door. I'd been too busy finishing up dinner to notice the black truck pulling up to the house.

"Knock knock, hurry up! I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day," Seth smiled through the glass door.

"Hey guys come in." I tried my best to not stare at Paul. He was wearing a beige sweater and dark jeans and I kinda wanted to nuzzle my whole body into him like he was Snuggle the fabric softener bear.

"You haven't eaten? I told you to eat something before we came," I heard him mutter to Seth.

"Don't worry, I saw him with a club sandwich an hour ago," Dad waved them off. "Better make them eat before – otherwise your refrigerator will disappear. The place looks great… and something smells good."

"Dinner's ready if you want to sit," I waved them into the dining room.

Paul stood, rocking on his heels, with a bottle of wine in his hands. "Uh here," he held it out for me.

"Oh thank you."

"Yep…" he clapped his hands and rubbed them together. I turned around feeling so anxious and … wrong. Paul had a family? Sort of or something. I didn't know the deal and I didn't need to involve myself with him because I just got out of a relationship.

"Honey, what did you fix?" Dad looked over the table where I'd set everything out.

"Well there was more chicken, but Van Gogh got into it and so I decided to just fix a bunch of spaghetti because I know how much they can eat," I nodded at Paul and Seth.

"Where is Van Gogh? I haven't seen yet. I've got something for him."

"I hope it's not food Dad. He doesn't really deserve a treat right now." I brought out the wine and four regular glasses into the room. "Uh I hope you don't mine… I don't have any wine glasses yet."

"Oh I should have realized-" Paul started.

"No it's nice," I shook my head at him.

"Hmmm chicken," Seth drooled, sitting down.

"Wait, the big piece is Paul's," I stopped him, switching their plates.

"What, no fair!"

"There's only three pieces-"

"You get a regular piece because you've done so much for me so just take it."

"But you don't have any."

"I don't need it – I don't want it."

"Why's it yellow?" Seth stabbed his chicken for his fork.

"Here, just cut it in half," Paul sliced it in half, slipping the chicken onto my plate.

"Paul…"

"You are so stubborn!"

"Rachel, uh I think you forgot to cook this," Seth scooped up the salad.

"It's cold pea salad. It's supposed to be crunchy like that…" I frowned.

Barking sounded from the back door and Van Gogh was standing there pawing at the door. Holy swiss cheese, I had a headache and dinner was just starting.

…

Dad had bought a bright orange collar with a little engraved name tag for Van Gogh. I thought it was sweet until he mentioned it might keep people from shooting him. Then I considered buying one of those bright safety bullet proof vests for Van Gogh. Seriously I would kill someone for shooting my dog.

Seth loved the cold pea salad and Van Gogh loved his collar. Paul was quiet but ate all of his food and a good portion of the spaghetti.

Like he was reading my mind he gave me a shy look. "I'm sorry now I gave you my chicken. It was really good."

"Yeah I don't mind now either," I grinned. It _was_ good.

"Uh oh, I think… I need to get home soon," Dad groaned rubbing his stomach. Seth jumped up from his seat, waving his hands at Paul. He tossed him the keys glaring at him, and they were gone quickly.

I blinked at Paul. "What just happened?"

"They left us alone together so that we… get stuck doing the dishes," he said with a scowl and I was sure he wasn't talking about washing dishes.

"You're not cleaning up. You can just go. It's like a five second walk to Dad's house." I pushed away from the table grabbing dirty plates.

I chose to ignore his mumbling and pulled out the aluminum foil for the leftovers.

"You don't need to help," I repeated when he followed me with a stack of plates.

He continued to ignore me and went back into the dining room.

"I hate you right now," I told him as he came back with more dishes.

"I'm crying on the inside," he looked at me with a straight face.

Then something in me snapped, and I started to cry. "Just leave uggh," I stomped my foot and turned on my heel.

"Whoa, why are you crying?" he moved in front of me blocking my path.

"I'm not crying," I cursed my eyes.

"What's in your eyes then?"

"I didn't know you had a daughter," I tried changing the subject.

"I didn't know either," he knitted his eyes at me.

"That little girl at the store?"

"Jo Ann? She's Sam and Emily's daughter. Is that why you're mad? You thought I had a daughter?"

"No, I was just curious and I was trying to change the subject!"

"Why were you trying to change the subject?"

"Why did she call you papa?"

"It's a nickname. She couldn't pronounce Paul and she was trying to say Paul Paul… so why are you crying?"

"I'm just frustrated."

"With…?"

"With… everything. I don't know. I'm a woman with stupid hormones and uncontrollable emotions," I rolled my eyes.

"So you're frustrated with everything?" he looked at me suspiciously before his eyes popped out. "Oooooh… god I'm sorry."

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Sorry," he shook his head taking a step back. "Ss-sorry."

"Why are you being weird?"

"Because you're… frustrated," he practically whispered.

"What? …Oh! No! No no no no no, I'm not… sexually frustrated. Though my friend Carol keeps telling me I need to get laid. But no, I'm emotionally frustrated."

"I could help you… if need someone to-"

"Nooo," I yelled at him. "I don't need you!"

"I think I should leave now," he bowed his head.

"I think you should leave," I agreed.

…

That night I woke up sweating and pushing Van Gogh away from me. When Paul had suggested that he could take care of "my problem", I was flattered and surprised that he wanted to… but that didn't necessarily mean anything. Guys generally liked sex, so I would have been just an opportunity. But I was also confused because he seemed angry that maybe Dad and Seth tried to set us up and then he wanted to sex me up?

But one thing I definitely knew was that I was pissed at Paul. Because I hadn't realized that I was _frustrated _– so very frustrated…

* * *

><p>AN: yikes its been almost a week since i updated - whoops. Anyway we get to meet more people next chapter<p>

Thanks for Reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 11

It was a week before I saw Paul again. I busied myself with work and Van Gogh. I felt bad when I came home after my shifts and he was waiting for me on the front porch. I'd sit on the floor and play tug-of-war with him with a rope toy, and sometimes he'd even let me win.

"Van Gogh," I cooed at him, scratching his back. He involuntarily rolled over onto his back, and as I scratched his stomach, I reached for his toy to tease him. "Look what I…"

I stared at the toy squirrel in my hand as Van Gogh jumped up, barking at me. The toy squirrel wasn't a toy…

"Ewww!" I shrieked, running to the door. "Sticky shoelaces," I cursed flinging it away from me.

"Shit! Did you just throw a dead squirrel at me?" Paul yelled, squatting on his heels.

"Sticky shoelaces, sticky shoelaces," I cringed, my hands shaking. How was it possible that I touched a dead squirrel? How was it possible that I didn't _smell_ it?

"This way…" Warm hands were guiding me to the kitchen sink. Paul picked up the bottle of hand soap and pumped a generous amount into my hands.

"Uh…" I stuttered as he stood behind me and lathered my hands with soap.

"Did you say… sticky shoelaces?" he asked causally – like we do this all the time.

"Yes, when we were little, Rebecca and I would make up curses because we weren't allowed to say bad words."

"You can't curse like a grown up now?" he smirked.

"I can't," I huffed. "I feel really awkward unless I'm…"

"What?"

"Why are you even here?" I asked, desperately hoping the subject to change.

"Emily wanted to invite you over for dinner, but she didn't have your number," he said, turning off the water and using a towel to dry my hands.

"Oh…" I felt extremely guilty for not calling her.

"And to apologize for last week."

"I'd already forgotten," I stepped away from him, noticing the drastic change in temperature. "Do you feel sick?" I reached to feel his neck.

"Nope, feel great. Let's go," he moved for the door.

"Now? I need to change and-"

"No, you're beautiful. Let's go," he motioned with a wave.

"O-okay," I stammered, grabbing my purse and slipping on my shoes.

I'm such an irrational dope.

…

"Why are we here? I thought we were going to Emily's?"

"Yeah, but I thought that you might like a night out. When was the last time you had pizza?"

I stayed silent trying to remember.

"Okay, I don't have eternity to sit here. Let's go," he pushed open his truck door, and I followed him reluctantly.

When we walked in about half of the people in the restaurant were staring at us, and I couldn't help but move a step closer toward Paul so that I was semi-hidden behind him.

"Where've you been, Paul? I haven't seen ya for a while…" asked an older guy at a table close to us.

"Around… been busy," Paul answered shortly. The man nodded, unsurprised by his answer and then he turned his head to look at me.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be around either – who's your girl?"

"Rachel Black," I spoke – surprisingly – stepping out from behind Paul. "And we're…" I stammered, trying to tell him that Paul and I weren't together.

"-we're late for dinner. See ya around," Paul nodded goodbye, moving toward the back of the restaurant to an outside patio.

"Papa papa!" the little girl screamed running up to Paul. Now that I was really paying attention, it did sound like she was saying 'paw-paw'…

"Hey Jo, how's it going?"

"Boring," she pouted.

"Boring?" Paul picked her up, cradling her on his waist. "Have you met my friend Rachel? She's definitely not boring."

"Nooo," she hid her face in his neck.

"She's right here," he nudged her until she picked her head up. "Say hi."

"Hi."

"Hi," I smiled. "I'm Rachel, what's your name?"

"Jo."

"Jo? I have a nephew named Joe."

"Jo is a girl's name," she said matter-of-factly. "Can I get down now?"

"Jo…" Paul said in a warning tone.

"I have to use the potty…" _she_ warned before he let her down.

"It's okay," I shrugged, hoping he would just let it go. I've been snubbed by kids before, and I didn't want him to linger over my rejection.

"Huh," he hummed watching Jo walk back to her mother.

A light tugging on my sweatshirt made me turn around to see the little boy from the grocery store… dressed as a butterfly.

"Hello?"

"What kind of pizza do you want Miss Rachel?"

"Oh, uh cheese…" Cheese was easy and simple. I didn't want to tell him I wanted a Hawaiian barbeque pizza and have him think I was insane. His sister probably thought I was boring…

"Hey Rachel," Emily came over to us smiling, and I immediately felt ten times guiltier than before.

"Hey, I'm sorry I haven't called. I've just been busy…"

"Oh it's fine, how's your new job?"

"Great, it's really nice."

"Mommm, I was talking to Miss Rachel. She wants _cheese_…" he gave her a pointed look. I definitely was wrong by going simple.

"She can have whatever kind she wants. Now take your sister to the restroom and make sure she washes her hands," she shooed him away. "Sorry, the guys get… intense about pizza."

Paul cleared his throat at her, and they shared a strange look.

"Well, just find a seat. The sooner you sit down, the sooner you get to order."

Paul pulled out a chair for me to sit in before sitting down in the chair next to it. Paul was different like that. He would start to do something chivalrous but not follow through with it. Or maybe it was subtle way of telling me what to do…

On the other side of me was another clone – big, brawny, and Quileute like Paul and Seth. He looked familiar, but he hadn't moved to look at me. There were several other familiar faces and more children seated around the table; it almost seemed like a family reunion.

"Embry, what's wrong with you?" Emily asked, and the image of a boy going through my underwear drawer popped into my head.

"Embry Cal?" I nearly growled at him.

"No," he flinched away from me.

"You stole my underwear and took it to school and gave them to Blake Stoolings," I punched his arm. For the semester of my senior year, I was humiliated even though I tried my best to get over it.

"I'm sorry! It was a dare!"

"Stop laughing," I elbowed Paul. "It's not funny." He continued to laugh loudly, his whole body was shaking and his eyes were watering.

"I dared him," he choked out.

"What? You little…" I was so pissed I couldn't find words to curse him with. Here I was falling for Paul's weird charm-thing, and of course he's a jerk.

"What? What am I?" he smiled.

"An asshole," I whispered, turning away from him. I picked up a menu and searched for a barbeque pizza.

"Rachel…"

"Not now," I sighed in relief. There _was_ a barbeque pizza….

"I got the veggie in. Anyone else ready to order?" asked a man, wiping his hands on his apron. "Oh hi, I'm Jared, half owner of JK's," he smiled proudly at me, shaking my hand.

"Rachel Black… who's the other half?"

"_My_ other half, Kim. She's the whale over there," he thumbed to a pregnant woman in the corner.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, you ready to order?"

"Yeah, um I don't mean to complicate things, but is there a way to combine two of your specials into one pizza?" I asked, hoping I wasn't being a terrible customer.

"Sure which ones?"

"The barbeque and the Hawaiian?"

His face fell, and he looked at Paul expectantly. "Should I make two separate pies or just make an extra large?"

"Whatever is easier on you," Paul shrugged.

"What just happened?" I mumbled confused.

"You're going to fit in just fine," Embry grinned, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>AN: um i wouldn't try a hawaiian barbeque pizza, i think my brother's girlfriend's grandmother loves pineapple-barbeque pizza, so that's where that came from...<p>

More to come with this lot in the next chapter, im sorry chapters are so short :/ but I'm working on it!

Thanks for Reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Chapter 12

Dinner started out as a good idea then terrible and then okay again. Everyone was friendly and laughed a lot with each other. They were one of those too good to be true happy families you see on TV, but this was real life and nothing was this perfect. My theory was a cult. The guys had to be in some kind of stay-young-and-fit club because they all looked the same: tall, muscular, short hair, and tattoos.

Fight club – it might be a fight club. Except that none of them are bruised or injured.

A new clone had settled down in the seat across from me, and he looked agitated. He grabbed a slice of pizza and chewed it with a scowl.

"Quil?" I guessed as he looked up at me.

"Hey," his eyes softened.

"Claire?" Paul asked softly, and Quil nodded.

"She's on a date with some punk. I don't say anything because it'll just make it worse, but god I hate that kid." He looked heartbroken and tired.

"Alright, we're heading out. The kids are about to fall out," Sam waved to everyone, carrying Jo. I hated to admit it but I really did like Sam Uley and his little family.

I liked everyone really, even Jacob's little friends Quil and Embry who actually weren't so little. Everyone except Paul… It was strange to see him with his friends because I'd thought he'd be loud and joking around like the other clones, but he was mainly silent and the others didn't seem to notice any weirdness. Or maybe they knew he was being different because of me? Why would he even be acting different? Sometimes I would get the feeling that he really liked me too, and then other times it would be like he didn't want to be around me.

I looked back at Quil who was _still_ moping and being depressed.

"Quil, did you drive here?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you give me a ride home?"

"Rachel, I can drive you dammit," Paul groaned.

"Please Quil? I'll owe you one…"

"Okay," he stammered glancing at Paul.

More people were leaving, so Quil and I joined them saying all the goodbyes. Jared called out Paul and asked him to take Kim home because he had to stay late. I snickered because I knew Paul was planning on follow us and then yelling at me at home.

Quil was dead quiet in the car, and I wondered if my plan would work.

"Hey, is that bar Flynn's still open?"

"Yeah…"

"Want to get a drink?"

"Uh… I don't think-"

"Come on, I'm buying. It'll help you relax…"

"Um…"

"It'll help relax me… Please… succumb to peer pressure…" I smiled.

"Alright, just one drink."

…

One drink turned into four, and I was most definitely relaxed.

"Quil… my best advice for you is to never ever never cheat. If you don't like what you're getting then say something. Sheeee'll change to make you happy. Then make sure you're both happy… If you don't lover her then leave."

"What happened to you?"

"Derg cheated."

"Doug? Doug with the funny last name cheated on _you_?"

"Derg slept with his secretary Patricia. How boring is that?"

"Really stupid of him," he nodded.

"We were so exciting when we were younger, now he's so boring. I'm boring."

"Rachel, you're not boring, and I just watch you eat a barbeque chicken and Hawaiian pizza. That's not boring."

"So I eat weird food. I'm still boring, and I'm going to live a long, lonely, boring life."

"Do you believe in soul mates, Rachel?"

"Once."

"Everyone's got a soul mate. It's just that not everyone finds theirs, but you'll find yours – Doug wasn't it. Maybe you've found it already, but you just don't know it yet."

"Quil… that's a very nice pick up line," I kissed his cheek. "You were always a stupidly sweet boy. Embry was the stupidly stupid boy, but you were good friends for Jake."

"We still are. How bout I drop you off now? Sound good?" he asked moving me from the bar.

"Sounds boring, let's dance."

"No dancing, Paul's going to kill me for just this."

"Why does that matter? Why does Paul care? Why does everyone care about what Paul cares? Paul's a jerk… Why do _I_ care so much?"

"Looks like you do know it…"

Know what?

…

_Carol45: how are you this morning?_

_You: awesome. I haven't had a hangover in years. _

_Carol45: oh I hope you were with a certain someone and got a little something something…_

_You: no actually, was with my little brothers friend_

_Carol45: that's a little pathetic_

_You: ouch_

_Carol45: you've got a hunky man around to get drunk and naked with and you aren't doing it? _

_You: someone's in a bad mood. Are you okay? _

_Carol45: I'm sorry. I just found out that the Man is dragging me to see some in-laws who I particularly don't like_

_You: you can't get out of it?_

_Carol45: no I really have to go._

_You: tell Thomas and them that your old friend Rachel is dying and needs you and then we can finally meet and hang out. _

_Carol45: I wish… then I would lock you and paul in a closet until I heard some hangers thumping. _

_You: have you and Thomas ever done it in a closet? _

_Carol45: yes we have seen many closets. _

_Carol45: and speaking of closets, I have to pack so it might be a week before I'm on again. _

_You: no problem, see ya in a week and try not to kill someone. _

…

I closed my lap top and moved from my chair to the floor where Van Gogh was laying. He was sleeping and I traced along his face and down his nose. It probably wasn't smart because you would think that a wild animal would attack something if it was sleeping, but not Van Gogh. He was sweet and playful and annoying as hell when he wanted to be. He was actually a very good dog – except for the small bit about bringing dead critters into the house.

Knocking startled the both of us, and Van Gogh jumped up from his position. He hurried to the front door, barked once, and came back to nudge me. Once I sat up, I laid right back down because through the glass I could see Paul standing there. I was in no mood to deal with him and stupid feelings.

Van Gogh barked again and the door lock clicked. I covered my face and silently cursed to myself. Why does he have to have a key?

"Rachel, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he knelt down, picking up my leg and grabbing my elbows to move my hands away from my face.

"I didn't injure myself," I scoffed. "You didn't have to barge in here."

"I'm sorry – it looked like you were unconscious or something from the door," he argued.

"Well I'm okay so…"

"Shit Rachel, I'm sorry about last night and for back then. I was a stupid kid, and it's not funny that I hurt you - which was not what I meant to do. It was just something stupid for Embry to do. He annoyed the hell out of me and I figured he'd get caught and you'd tear him to pieces."

"I did catch him, but he still stole a pair of my underwear. And it was my favorite pair and Blake Stoolings probably still has them somewhere."

"Don't worry, he doesn't," he shook his head. I gave him a pointed look for him to continue. "I gave him fifty bucks for them – half my damn paycheck…"

"You paid for them? That's worse! Now you probably have them in a drawer with all the other pairs you took from the women you've conquered," I rolled my eyes.

"That was offensive. You should apologize."

"Right, you should apologize for being an asshole," I shot back.

"And I thought you said you couldn't curse like a grownup?" he smirked.

"I can when I'm really pissed or really turned on…" I bit my lip and clenched my eyes, regretting what I just said.

"Can it be both?" he asked. I didn't have to open my eyes to see that he was hovering over me, and I felt the tension grow tenfold between us.

"I kissed Quil last night…" On the cheek. On the cheek… I didn't say it out loud. The heat disappeared, and Paul was standing up and out the door before I could stop him.

* * *

><p>AN: lots of foreshadow in this chapter, I basically gave it all away… ;)<p>

Also I based Rachel's ex on Doug Funnie – the old Nickelodeon cartoon… it's random I know, but I had a crush on Doug when I was little. Haha

Thanks for Reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Chapter 13

"Dude that was not awesome," Seth grumbled plopping down on the couch next to me.

"What?" I quirked my head at him as he stuffed a hand full of chips into his mouth.

"_Oh I kissed Quil blah blah blah_," he mocked in a high pitched voice.

"I did it to make him mad. I didn't mean – wait, what happened? What did he do? Is Quil okay?"

"Yeah he's fine, but please don't ever use me. Pleeeassse."

"Okay, I'm sorry I won't. Should I call Quil to apologize?"

"No, he doesn't care," Dad entered the living room and stole the remote from Seth. I stayed silent knowing that something did definitely happened and that it wasn't good. Who was Paul to even do something like that?

"Dad, do you know when Rebecca's coming home?"

"Dave and her still haven't decided. Thanksgiving or Christmas," he shrugged.

I jumped up when I saw Paul outside the window. Again no shirt and wearing cargo shorts. Really?

"Don't you ever wear clothes? I know you owe some. I've seen you wearing them…" I mocked him, shutting the back door behind me.

"Why do you care so much?" he looked at me sternly, and I tried my best to remember that I was mad at him.

"Why do you? Why do you care who I kiss or what I do?"

"I…" he gaped staring at me before looking down. "I don't know."

"You don't know? Well you need to figure it out. If you like me, stop acting like a third grader and tell me. If you don't, stop acting like you do because… I like you."

He just stood there and I shifted awkwardly, stepping back to go inside.

…

Later after Seth and I played a couple of games of _Sorry, _I stepped out on the back porch for some fresh air… and to spy on Paul who was digging a hole or something near the tree line.

"You shouldn't bury the body so close to the house. It'll be too easy for the police to find," I said wryly. Paul stopped stretching his back and gave me the weirdest look before thrusting the shovel back into the ground again. "Please don't really be burying a body. I don't want to have to testify in court; I've had jury duty before. Those ice cubes suck," I grumbled standing up to go inside.

It had only been a few hours since I confronted him, and Paul had left me alone. Not a single word from him to me. So I guess Paul had made his decision… It wasn't the one I'd been hoping for, but at least there wouldn't be any more confusion.

Dad was in the living room flipping through channels secretly trying to watch a Lifetime movie. The scene of a man trying to cover up a woman's body with dirt gave me chills as Paul popped into my head. He wasn't really burying a body… was he?

"Dammit," Dad muttered at the screen – some game was on. I had to bite back a laugh when he switched it to the movie not bothering to hide it.

"So I think I'm going to head out Dad. I don't think I left any hard food out for Van Gogh," I tried to remember.

"Wait, uh I didn't want to say anything, but we've got special visitors coming over for dinner. It was supposed to be a surprise…"

"Special visitors?"

"Yep, from out of town…"

"Oh, do you want me to start dinner? It's already six thirty."

"No no, they're bringing dinner," Dad shook his head. I was excited and I was hoping it was Rebecca, but what kind of visitor brings the meal?

"Alright then, I think I should run home and change and check on Van Gogh," I pulled my keys out of my pocket.

Dad didn't protest as I pulled on my shoes and walked out of the house, but I stopped short at the sight of three people on the porch. The blonde woman was super pale but totally beautiful – I'd never seen anyone like her – except for the other girl standing next to her. Her hair was a mess of copper and her smile was friendly, but I felt uneasy. The guy – clearly Quileute - was huge just like Seth and Paul but his face was …

"Jacob?"

"Rachel!" he grinned, leaning down to hug me.

…

The kitchen table was crowded as we ate. Jake and his girlfriend Renesmee ….. _Nessie_ as I was supposed to call her…. And her cousin Rosalie brought steaks for dinner – already cooked and everything with potatoes and vegetables. Weird but it was good. Nessie had a week off from school and decided to visit since they wouldn't be here for Thanksgiving.

Jake was so… different yet was still the same little boy. He'd still cram food in his mouth as he ate and had that big goofy smile. He was always such a happy kid, and my absence in his life hadn't affected him at all – which made me feel upset and relieved at the same time.

Nessie was… kinda strange but so in love with Jacob. It was eerie how they interacted with each other. It was kinda like they revolved around each other like magnets or something. I still wanted to scream at them to stop and slow down - I'd been in their situation. You think your relationship will last forever, but it won't.

Rosalie… was quiet and scary and definitely had an eating disorder. I'd have to say something to Jake later.

After dinner as I was taking out the garbage, I found Paul sitting on the porch's wooden steps.

"Paul? Have you been out here this whole time? You could have come inside and gotten something to eat. You should have-"

"Rachel," he stopped me, moving to stand up. His voice was low and sounded wrong and his eyes were sad.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked as he stood in front of me. He held out his hand and there was Van Gogh's orange collar. "What…?"

"He must have gotten into a fight with … a mountain lion or something. He wasn't in good shape when I found him otherwise I would have let you say goodbye properly. I'm so sorry Rachel." It took a while for it all to sink in – for me to understand. Van Gogh was dead.

"What?" I choked out, my eyes burning. "Why?"

"I'm so sorry," his warm arms wrapped around me and I couldn't care at that moment that I was being smooshed into his hard chest.

"No…" I gasped for breath. I'd joked that Paul had burying a body earlier and he _had _been…

My friend was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: yikes, so yeah… hopefully ya'll weren't attached to Van Gogh because he's definitely gone now… um ill try to post the next chapter tomorrow :)<p>

thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 14

I woke up very comfortable. It was one of those rare mornings when the sheets were extra warm and soft, and you felt like you could live forever there. I was _that_ comfortable.

I opened one eye to see Paul resting against the wall with a pillow between us. We were laying on my old bed, and I honestly didn't want to leave.

"Good morning," he yawned.

I nodded, not capable of speaking yet.

"I know a lot has happened and you're going through a lot of shit, but before anything else happens, you should know that I like you too," he said seriously with soft eyes as he wiped beneath my eyes with his large thumb. It was soothing, and I didn't feel like crying.

"Hungry?" he asked as I felt my stomach growl.

I nodded, knowing he probably heard it.

"How about you take a shower, I'll fix you something to eat?"

I nodded yes.

"What would you like? Eggs, bacon-"

I immediately shook my head no as a sharp pain rose in my chest. I used to feed Van Gogh pieces of bacon in the morning.

"Okay, maybe pancakes?"

I gave a nod knowing they would be too heavy, but I couldn't resist. His pancakes were amazing. Paul had to lift himself awkwardly over me on one side of his body before slightly hovering over me and rolling off the bed. The loss of warmth was immediately noticeable, and I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed to warm up in the shower.

I finally remembered about Jacob when I found Nessie in the kitchen flipping pancakes.

"Oh, good morning," she smiled, blushing lightly. Paul asked me to make sure you got fresh pancakes. He wasn't sure how long you'd be in the shower…"

_Where was Paul?_ I glanced around the kitchen and living room. I looked out the window and I had to do a double take.

Jacob was standing to the side of Paul and Rosalie acting as a referee as they argued, waving and pointing excessively at each other. Paul had no right to be yelling at a young girl like Rosalie especially since she had body issues - even though she was ridiculously gorgeous and was a normal skinny – not an anorexic skinny.

I moved to the door to stop him, but Nessie spoke, "I wouldn't-"

I cut her off with a glare. Paul was yelling at her cousin; shouldn't she be outside trying to calm them down? Their voices echoed when I opened the backdoor.

"I said I was sorry. I can't-"

"You bitch, sorry doesn't help. Sorry doesn't-"

I cleared my throat to garner Paul's attention.

"We're not done," he muttered to her before he had an arm around me and asking if I'd eaten my pancakes. I was pushed into a chair, and Nessie set down a plate in front of me. I worked slowly on my stack as everyone else sat around the table. Everyone except Rosalie.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her," I spoke for the first time.

"Yes I should've. I should've ripped her arm off."

"You can't yell at someone in a sensitive state like hers. She's-"

"Wait, what do _you_ mean?" he stopped moving, waiting for me to explain.

"I mean," I stammered not really wanting to discuss it, but I had brought it up. "I think that she's got an eating disorder. The way she was pretending to eat last night was an indicator of-" I stopped when I noticed they were all laughing at me. Nessie was trying to hide her smile, but Jacob and Paul were actually laughing.

I pushed back from the table grabbing my shoes and keys trying to make an exit. I was annoyed and frustrated and overemotional. Paul had gotten up to stop me.

"You," I shoved a finger in his chest, wincing as I jammed it. "You can forget everything I said yesterday."

"Rachel…"

"Paul, you can _not_ laugh at me or disregard my feelings because it's rude and makes me feel… ugh, worthless," I sighed. I really felt worthless and it's not the greatest feeling in the world.

"Please don't leave Rachel. None of this makes sense right now, but it can all be explained. I didn't mean to laugh at you and you know you're not worthless."

"Oh do I? And you're going to explain everything?"

"Yes please, just listen."

"Even the part about you being an asshole?"

"Yes…" he sighed.

I stepped around him and moved for the door.

"Rachel…" he whispered, upset.

"I'm just going home to change my clothes," I placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned and hugged me. "I'll be back in twenty minutes."

…

My house was a depressing place without Van Gogh. It was quiet and empty. For now on, I would be alone –

I stopped when Seth came down the stairs with his arms full of Van Gogh's things.

"Uh… hi, sorry, I hope you don't mind I let myself in… I just thought it would help if I cleaned up while you were out. I just gathered his things, so you can decide what to do with them," he looked genuinely sad. And I knew he was because he really loved Van Gogh and Van Gogh loved him right back.

"Thanks," I nodded. "I'm just changing and heading back to Dad's. Apparently Paul is going to explain why he's such a cranky bastard."

"Okay," he laughed. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?" I asked as he plopped down on the sofa.

"No, but I'm catching a ride with you. This'll be interesting to watch."

…

The living room was crowded when Seth and I walked in. Paul, Jacob, Nessie, Dad were there, but also Sam and Emily and a few other people I didn't recognize. _Had someone else died? _

"What's going on?" I asked Paul, sitting next to him on the couch.

"We're waiting on you…" he grumbled.

"For…?"

"The talk."

"…The talk? Oh everyone needs to be here for that?" This gathering seemed like there was going to be an intervention – not a personal conversation.

"From what's happened in the past? Uh yes…" Seth chuckled.

"Okay," I sat waiting for someone to start.

"Honey, do you remember the legends I used to tell you when you were little?" Dad asked.

"Yes," I nodded thinking of them - Qwati, Bayak, the spirit warriors and the cold ones, Taha-Aki and Yaha Uta…

"Well… they're true."

"Okay." I had figured that they mostly were like a woman sacrificing herself to save her husband – I'm pretty sure there were movies about that.

"And – and today," he started. "Today, selected members of the tribe still serve as our protectors…"

"Okay," I nodded.

"From vampires…"

* * *

><p>AN: slowly getting there!<p>

Thanks for Reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 15

I blinked at him wondering if I'd heard him right. Vampires? This was a terrible joke. I wanted to slap Paul. He said he was going to be serious and explain everything, but instead he brought everyone here to pull a prank on me.

"Okay," I nodded.

"So they turn into wolves… like in the stories…" Dad continued to explain.

"Okay," I watched them watch me. Everyone looked so serious and even Jake – he could never tell a joke with a straight face. What if they were being serious? What if they'd really thought that they were werewolves? What if they were all really in a messed up cult? I turned back to Dad, and I wanted to hug him. How had this happened to him? Drugs?

"Okay?" he repeated, unsure of himself.

"So Paul treats me like crap because he's a werewolf?" I asked.

"That actually needs to be a private discussion between us," Paul whispered, leaning in my ear.

"Okay, so all the clones - they are the ones that are werewolves?" I tried to remain calm. Whether this was a prank or a really a cult, I wanted them to think I believed them because it seems like they expected me to not believe them – obviously.

"Yes."

"To _save_ us from the vampires," I nodded.

"Not all of them – not the Cullens," Seth interjected.

"Right, like from the legend." Then something clicked. Rosalie and Nessie both had that last name…

"So that's why you haven't killed Rosalie," I joked, glancing at Paul.

"Not yet," Paul grumbled, and some of the others laughed. My stomach dropped a bit realizing that they were really serious and that they truly believed all of this. Most of their story actually fits which was pretty impressive.

"Okay, so when are we going to talk," I looked at Paul because after everything I still felt safe with him, and I could get his story on this very elaborate joke (or really scary cult).

"Uh, now's good," he stood up, and I followed him out the back door.

"That was no fun," Seth pouted as the door shut. I sighed in relief that they had been joking.

Paul walked toward the woods passing Van Gogh's grave, but I had to stop and stare at the pile of rocks, trying to let myself say goodbye.

"I know you don't believe any of it," Paul walked back to stand next to me. "That's not how I wanted to explain it. Well… it was, but not with a room full of people. It was unsettling."

"Not here," I muttered walking briskly passed him. I settled down on a fallen log and huddled against my knees trying to keep warm.

"Rachel, I really like you, but I didn't want you to get involved with me because as soon as you got in too deep and found out about all of this, I knew you would regret the whole thing. It's not fair to force this on you," he paced back and forth.

"So you're a werewolf?" I deadpanned, tired of this joke.

"Not technically a werewolf. They're pretty much extinct, but we're shape shifters who turn into wolves so that's where the technical terms get messy…. This would be easier if you reacted in a normal way!"

"There's a normal way?"

"Freaking out – yelling – being angry – laughing – something besides just sitting there. They all came to help explain it when you freaked out."

"Well I am angry and annoyed and tired… I figured not reacting was the best way because I don't like being laughed at."

"This is not a joke Rachel. I wish it was, but it's not. If you think about it, it all makes sense. My high body temperature?" he knelt down next to me and grabbed my hand. My fingers instantly relaxed – stiff from the cold air. "Our bodies run at a higher temperature because our metabolism is so fast. It helps us heal faster because when we change into our wolf forms, our bones are basically breaking and reforming. That's why I'm _naked_ all the time. I'm too warm and my clothes shred off when I phase."

"Right, and is meanness a common _shapeshifter_ trait?" I rolled my eyes, trying not to believe him.

"We can be a little moody," he smirked. "But uh… I've got a temper and I've mistreated you because a small part of me hopes that you'll run away."

"Look, I heard Seth. I know this is a joke, and it's a really lame one. I'm not surprised because you definitely have a terrible sense of humor and you-"

"Rachel, I would never make fun of you when you're down especially when you're grieving. I can be a jackass, but I'm not cruel…"

gI only _humph_ed in response. It didn't make sense. Paul was being so… bipolar. Oh what if he was schizophrenic? But his words seemed true - my _you're lying! _siren wasn't going off.

"And I have a great sense of humor. You're the weirdo who can't cuss like a normal person – I mean you're a grown woman. _Sticky shoelaces, sticky shoelaces,_" he mocked me.

"That's not being funny," I shook my head, trying not to smile.

"No, now I'm making fun of you."

…

_You: Hey I can't believe you're on! How you holding up? _

_Carol45: It's been bearable for the most part except that it got a little heated between me and one of the relatives. I don't want to get into it again – Thomas is still hiding in the bathroom. How are you? _

_You: My brother's back in town with his weird girlfriend, and Paul and my Dad are in a cult, and Van Gogh died. _

_Carol45: ….._

_Carol45: I'm so sorry. I don't know where to start. _

And then I explained everything to her – telling her how they tried to convince me that they were werewolves and vampires – how all of the old legends were supposedly true, and even about Rosalie's eating disorder and how she was a "vampire" – and how Jake was a clone and his girlfriend had a strange vibe about her…

_You: I never thought I say this, but I liked my old life when my only problem was being lonely and Doug cheating on me. _

_Carol45: if they're trying so hard to convince you, maybe you should try believing them._

_You: are you kidding me? _

_Carol45: I'm saying you should be opened to the idea of the supernatural. Thomas and I have seen a lot of strange things during our travels. In South America we heard a lot of stories about vampires. _

_You: okay so I should believe them and get brainwashed into all of this nonsense?_

_Carol45: yes_

_You: I don't like this_

_Carol45: I think talking to Rosalie will help_

_You: Alright, well hope your trip gets better. _

_Carol45: thanks we'll see. _

I didn't like what Carol had to say – I didn't even want to think about any of this because it was just… I was still hoping this was an elaborate dream where everything is strange and turned upside down.

…

I shut the oven door and finally grabbed my phone to call Dad's. I was going to invite Rosalie over for dinner and confront her eating disorder… and slightly ask her if she was a vampire. I hoped it wouldn't be as awkward as it sounded.

"Hey," Paul answered the phone – much nicer than before.

"Um hi, could I speak to Rosalie?"

"No."

"Paul, I-"

"Absolutely not, no."

"Paul, I'm inviting Rosalie over for dinner so that I can talk to her about all of this stuff."

"Then I'm coming over too."

"Noooo, this is strictly girls only so…. No."

"You're not going to be left alone with her. Especially after – no she's not," he objected, his voice sounded muffled as he talked to someone else in the room. "Fine!" he hung up. Rude Paul was back – still ending calls the same way.

Ten minutes later I was pulling the potatoes out of the oven and heard knocking on the front door. I had only expected Rosalie and was surprised to see a tall Quileute woman.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry it just cuts off like that : I hope this story is still considered 'different' than some of the other wolf stories...

Thanks for Reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 16

"Hi," Rosalie smiled. "Thanks for inviting me over. I hope you don't mind, but I'm almost done with my term paper so I brought it with me… oh and Leah came too."

"Hey," the Quileute woman stiffly waved her hand. "Something smells good." This wasn't Leah Clearwater, was it?

"Right, come on in," I pulled the door wider and waved them inside. "Dinner will be ready in a few."

"Sweet," Leah fell onto the couch next to Rosalie, who began furiously typing on her laptop.

I set out an extra place for Leah and finished the salad, wondering why she was here.

"Dinner's ready," I called out to them.

"Oh is this crunchy pea thing Seth was talking about?" Leah asked, taking a bite of her salad – yep definitely Leah Clearwater.

"Yes, except I added basil and tomatoes this time," I nodded. I was nervous now and I wasn't exactly how I should talk to Rosalie now that Leah was here.

"This is really good. I'll have to get Bella to make it for Nessie," Rosalie said before taking a large bite.

Bella Swan! That's who Renesmee reminded me of! And then I felt bad that I hadn't considered her feelings when I invited Rosalie over and she _was_ the one dating my little brother. But they weren't talking about the same Bella, were they?

"Who's Bella?"

"Bella Swan, Billy's friend's daughter-" Leah started.

"The one who was always in a cast?"

"Yes," Rosalie laughed.

"I'm surprised she hasn't killed herself by now. One time I saw her break her ankle down at the beach – she fell into a tide pool," I told them as Leah snickered.

"She married my brother Edward," Rosalie added, taking another large bite.

"Oh is that how Jake and Nessie met?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Leah laughed.

They both continued finishing their dinner with large bites and nice compliments. I decided that I didn't have to talk to Rosalie about eating disorders, but I still needed to ask her about the whole werewolf-vampire thing. I offered store bought cookies for dessert, which Rosalie declined but Leah took the box and asked for a glass of milk.

I was completely surprised by both of them. Leah was still quiet but kinda snarky and content with herself, and Rosalie was funny and seemed older than she actually was.

"I'm sorry to hear about your dog," Leah said in an odd tone with a soft smile. "_Man's best friend_ seems so much truer when they're gone, doesn't it?" she turned to Rosalie who glared back at her and even kicked her under the table – I think. "Not so much about Doug though. Good thing you didn't marry him – he had a funny last name."

"So Paul said that there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" Rosalie changed the subject.

"Well there's this old Quileute legend about how certain members of the tribe protect us from evil outsiders like the cold ones…" I started as Leah nodded. "And there's one about a treaty with a group of cold ones who are supposed to stay off our land, and if they do, they would be killed. The cold ones had a name – The Cullens – and Paul and everyone thinks that since your last name is Cullen… you're a cold one," I hurried my words.

"Well… please don't quote me, but Paul's right. I _am_ a vampire," Rosalie nodded.

"I mean like mythical vampire – the ones who suck people's blood."

"Me too, except my family and I feed off animals. We don't like to kill people… but are there other kinds of vampire that I don't know about?" she joked.

"You're one of them too aren't you?" I sighed looking at Leah. I realized just then that she looked like a female clone – tall, strong build, and a short hair cut.

"Unfortunately," Leah shook her head. "That's why I'm here because Paul didn't want you to be alone with her. Especially since-"

"Please Rachel I know it sounds ridiculous but just think about it. Just try believing it," Rosalie begged.

"Okay, you're a vampire and you're a werewolf-"

"Shape-shifter," Leah corrected me.

"Shape-shifter, and if you're a Cullen, why are you here? You're not supposed to be here right?"

"It's kind of a long story… but we can cross the treaty line with supervision, and we're not here often. We don't want everyone in La Push to change into wolves, and we don't want to attract other vampires to this area. They, unlike us, do not follow a vegetarian lifestyle."

"Vegetarian?"

"Animal blood – it gives us enough to sustain our bodies – not as much as human blood would though."

"Let's just show off already. She would definitely understand if she saw it with her own eyes – I don't know why Paul is putting it off," Leah whined.

"Because he wants her to believe him and for her to trust him. It would be easier –yes, but I have to respect his wishes."

"Okay," Leah snapped as we fell into silence. I stared at them waiting for someone to speak, but Rosalie just stared down at the carpet and Leah picked at her nails. "Can we do it now?"

"Yeah, let's go," Rosalie agreed quickly.

…

Rosalie was a vampire. A real blood sucking – I think, I wasn't allowed to see that – vampire except none of the other myths were true. Sun light doesn't burn them, but they sparkle… and they don't sleep in coffins as they can't sleep at all. They can see themselves in mirrors but can't digest food so if they do consume food, they have to regurgitate it – _that_ I did get to see.

And Leah was a werewolf – shape-shifter – spirit warrior- or whatever you want to call them. She stripped her clothes, tossing her clothes at me, and then light grey fur sprouted through her skin as she morphed into a humongous wolf. She was about four times the size of Van Gogh, and he was a _big_ animal.

They ran around the backyard moving too fast for my own eyes. Leah snapped at Rosalie a few times, but she was able to swiftly escape her reach. When they were done showing off, Leah transformed back into a human and redressed as if it never happened, and Rosalie asked me to hold out my hands. Each of them held one so I could feel the difference of their body temperatures. Leah's hand was practically burning me compared to Rosalie's frozen fingers.

"And she smells terrible – like she bathed in sickly sweet perfume," Leah wrinkled her nose.

"At least I don't smell like a wet dog," Rosalie shot back.

"Paul's going to be pissed," Leah laughed.

"Well I'm glad you showed me," I told them. "I really appreciate it. I felt like everyone was trying to make fun of me."

"And she believes him now, right? We did him a favor," Rosalie reasoned.

"Favor my ass!"

I winced as he emerged from the tree line, sounding not very happy. "Paul… hi."

* * *

><p>AN: so apparently... Paul's real last name is Lahote... which I wasn't aware of when I did my research, but basically it's all in the illustrated guide. So I'll eventually go back and change it because Eman is a stupid name.<p>

Also FF updated their layout when you login and its not letting me upload - i had to cut and paste this... :(

Thanks for Reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 17

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how dangerous that was? What if a fight broke out between the two of you and she was hurt? What if the leech lost control and she…" Paul covered his face as he shook with anger.

"Paul, it's okay," I tried to reassure him.

"Yeah Paul lighten up. She's alive. We're alive. Everything's okay," Leah said lazily.

"The important thing is that she knows and she's not running away," Rosalie added.

"Yeah, you're a werewolf – a ginormous wolf. Are you as big as Leah?" I asked.

"I am way bigger than Leah," he growled, and that's when I noticed that his body was actually shaking.

Suddenly my body flew a hundred feet to my back porch, and Rosalie carefully set me down.

"Go inside right now and stay there," she muttered.

I watched as she walked out passed Paul toward the tree line as Leah stood in a defensive stance. When she disappeared, Paul took off running in the opposite direction and Leah transformed following after him.

…

I hadn't seen Paul for three days. Leah and Rosalie had come by yesterday to get her laptop, and they didn't mention anything about him. They pretended as nothing had happened, and I was beginning to think that none of it ever had. I'd wanted to tell Carol, but she hadn't been online; we really needed to exchange phone numbers, but I would end up calling her all the time to chat about random, mundane things. I needed to make new friends.

I'd had lunch with Jacob and Nessie and I made them play about twelve games of Uno with me. Tonight they were going on a 'date night' but I felt like that was an excuse to get away from me. Making friends – how does one even do that? Wait, I had done that. Emily and Quil and the others. I was an idiot.

I flinched when I picked up my phone as it rang in my hand.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel, it's Emily…"

"Hey! I was just about to call you, no joke."

"Really? Well we're all getting together again at JK's…"

"Great, what time?"

"Six, so see you there?"

"Yeah, see you at six!" I smiled. I felt so… giddy like a boy had just asked me out on my first date. I really needed to work on my social life – not the dating one, but the friendship kind.

I was ready to go in ten minutes, but I still had to wait at least thirty to be 'early' at the restaurant. I busied myself with sorting my bills and checking my emails. Nothing from Carol, and my water bill was unusually high. On my way out the door, I was surprised to see Paul sitting on the front steps. He jumped up startled and turned to look at me.

"Hey, you look nice," he nodded, scratching his head.

"Thanks, I'm going out-"

"With who?" he frowned.

"With ev-"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business," he quickly shook his head. "Um, I came over to apologize for the other day."

"It's okay. I understand why you'd be angry," I shrugged.

"Well I wasn't really apologizing for that… I'm sorry that I didn't come back to explain everything, but what they did was stupid. You could have gotten really hurt," he said using a stern voice, giving me that condescending look.

"Right," I nodded, crossing my arms.

"Don't get mad. I was just telling you it wasn't safe!"

"I have to go. I'm late."

"Rachel…."

"Oh… my water bill was really high, and I think there might be something wrong with my pipes. Do you know a good plumber?"

"But that… Are you sure you haven't just taken a lot of showers and done a lot of laundry and dishes?"

"Maybe _that's_ the problem," I huffed. "But no I've own a house before and my water bill wasn't normal. Just never mind, I'll call someone tomorrow."

"No, I'll have my guy look at it," he sighed. "Have a good night."

"Thanks," I waved before getting in my jeep.

At least now I didn't have to worry about being too early.

…

"Miss Rachel, can I have a slice of your pizza please?" Taylor asked quietly.

"Sure of course," I smiled placing one on his plate. Today he was dressed as a doctor, wearing one of his mother's white button-up blouses. Sam caught my eye and nodded thanking me for being kind to his son. His eyes flicked down to Taylor as he walked back to his seat, clearly finding him adorable.

"You clearly haven't been paying attention to Jackson this season," Quil challenged.

He and Embry had been arguing about some team; I hadn't been paying enough attention to get the gist of it. It had been a little awkward between me and Quil until Embry joked that he had dibs on taking me home.

"Hello Rachel?" Quil waved his hand in my face.

"Sorry, what?"

"We heard you had a little show with Leah and Rosalie…"

"Yeah, it was really informative," I nodded.

"Informative? That's a new one," he laughed.

"So how long have you guys been…"

"Informing?" Embry snorted. "I was sixteen."

"And the last of our group," Quil added, earning himself a jab from Embry.

"And Jacob?"

"He was right after me and before Embry. He had a rough time – I think the hardest besides Sam."

"Why? Did something go wrong?"

"Oh yeah, two words: Bella freakin Swan," Embry rolled his eyes.

"What did she do to him?"

"Tortured him basically though that wasn't her fault really… more Jake's…" Quil paused.

"I think we had a harder time than Jake – we were the ones who had to put up with him and listen to all of his whining," Embry nodded. "Then that times a thousand with the mind thing."

"See Bella went to school in Forks with the Cullens- they were pretending to be human."

"Then Bella and Edward start dating and then she got bitten by some other vampire"

"But Edward sucked out the venom so she didn't turn in to one-"

"Then the Cullens left because it was too dangerous for Bella-"

"Bella was broken and Jake just had to fix her-"

"Then a female vampire came for her because her mate was the one who had tried to kill Bella earlier, but the Cullens had killed him so she was going to do the same thing to Edward-"

"So they came back to Forks and the female vampire brought a whole newborn army-"

"And the Cullens asked us for help and we did because _who_ can turn _down_ killing vampires-"

"But then Bella married Edward and he knocked her up and had a human-vampire baby-"

"Then the head vamp-leaders and half the vampire population came here to Washington to fight over her because they thought she was a whole vampire child and those are illegal-"

"And they should be!"

"But we didn't get to fight anyone then and they left-"

"And fast forward fifteen years and we're here."

"Oh… okay…" I blinked, trying to think of a response. "So what happened to the baby?"

"You met her – she's Nessie," Quil spoke with a mouthful of food. "Jake imprinted on her, and they live with the rest of the Cullens."

"Oh… how many kids does she have then?" No wonder I was uncomfortable around her – half human, half vampire?

"Just the one," Embry shook his head. "It wasn't a… normal birth. Edward had to change her during it to keep her alive – to keep her from dying – ugh just not dead dead – to keep her."

"Anyways," Quil gave him a look. "Female vampires can't have babies. Male vampires apparently can with humans."

"Huh…"

"Yeah we don't get any of it either. Bella has always been weird."

"No I get it. If the rest of the Cullens are like Rosalie then I see why she liked them in the first place," I shrugged.

"Rosalie?" Embry choked.

"Are we talking about the same vamp?" Quil asked skeptically. "Blonde hair? Bitchy? No sense of humor?"

"Yeah, she's been really nice," I argued.

"Definitely a different Rosalie."

* * *

><p>AN: Sooooo sorry this took me forever to update. I have no real excuse except that I've been writing something else... and this chapter isn't eventful but I'll try to update in a couple of days<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I don't own Twilight or the Prince song _Kiss_ either…

Chapter 18

"How did you do this? I had the high score for forever, and you beat it in one turn," Embry gritted his teeth as he punched the buttons on the pinball machine.

"I learned many things in college," I laughed.

"Was that an innuendo?" Quil grinned, watching over Embry's shoulder.

"No! It was not you perv…" I slapped his arm. His face fell as he glanced behind me. "What's wrong? Oh is it your mystery girl?" I turned to look for her.

"Don't look," he muttered grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

"Hey Rachel," Kim asked behind me.

"Yeah?" I pulled my arm from Quil and quickly glancing around the room to look for his mystery girl.

"Emily is too nice to ask, but Sam found a stray dog that was beaten up pretty bad, and Taylor is deathly allergic to them so she's looking for a new home for it and-"

"I can take him," I nodded, my chest feeling a little heavy.

"Gr-great," she winced, clenching her eyes and fist.

"Kim, how far apart are they?" I whispered hoping her contractions weren't too close together.

"About five minutes – I haven't told anyone yet…"

"Well then we'll get Jared and get you on your way."

"I – I don't want a lot of attention…" Fear flashed across her face and usually confident Kim looked worried.

"Okay then you can go wait in the car…"

"I'll get Jared," Embry mumbled leaving his perfect game.

"Right, and I'll cause a distraction," I clapped my hands, having no idea what to do.

Kim started for the door, and I turned to Quil who was zoned out, staring into a mirror – no doubt zoned out watching his mystery girl with her date.

"Quil?"

"Yeah…" he blinked.

"Can I slap you?"

"Sure…"

Knowing his big clone self wouldn't feel the pain, I pulled back my hand and aimed for his cheek. A high-pitched whine came out of my mouth as a sharp pain shot through my wrist to my elbow.

"Ow…" Quil gently palmed his cheek.

"Ow? Ow? _Me_ _Ow_!" I whimpered at him.

"Mommy, Miss Rachel hit Quil," Jo yelled as the rest of the group looked up at us.

"You just said meow," Quil giggled.

"Thanks a lot," I grumbled. Loud clanking sounded off in the back of the restaurant, and Jared hurriedly stumbled from the kitchen out the front door.

"Quil what is going on?" Sam appeared in front of us.

"I…" he shook his head, unsure.

"It's my fault Sam – oh by the way I can take the dog," I changed the subject.

"You mean Harry?" Jo pouted, clutching onto her father's leg.

"Oh is he really hairy?"

"No," she answered rolling her eyes. "He has a scar on his face like Harry Potter…"

"Oh okay, well… I'm going to get some ice now," I clutched my wrist to my chest.

"Got it…"

I turned to see Paul with a bag of ice - appearing out of no where. He gently held my arm against his chest holding the ice against my wrist, and the different temperatures were soothing.

"Why do you have dirt on your face?" I studied his appearance.

"I thought I got it all…" he wiped at his face. "I had to get under your house through the crawl space."

"I thought you were getting your guy to do that?"

"I am my guy, and there _was_ a leaky pipe…" he admitted. "How's your wrist?" he asked placing a soft kiss on it, surprising me.

"Oh, good," I stammered. "I have to pee." I pulled my hand away and hurried to the restrooms.

My wrist stayed glued to my chest as I splashed water on my face with my left hand. I tried to forget the feeling on Paul's lips on my skin, and I was practically scrubbing my face with a paper towel when the door flung open. I watched as a teenage girl washed her hands, glaring at me through the mirror.

"Cute shoes," I offered before leaving. I _was_ being a little weird by just starring at her in a public restroom.

…

_Carol45: HELLO!11 ive been waiting forever!111 for you to get on!_

_You: sry ive had a lot to deal with_

_Carol45: soooo are they?_

_You: are they what? _

_Carol45: vampires and werewolves?_

_You: no it was a joke_

_Carol45: a joke?_

_You: long story short it was a joke to get back at me for being such a brat years ago_

_Carol45: oh, that was useless_

_You: whats that supposed to mean?_

_Carol45: don't get your panties in a twist_

_Carol45: hows the Paul thing going?_

_You: he likes me. But he seems so possessive of me and we argue alot_

_Carol45: arguing makes the bed thumping better_

_Carol 45: ignore that – the Man was trying to be funny_

_You: lol okay_

_Carol45: actually don't ignore that. Its true. When we fight … ooooo my god_

_You have logged off. _

I closed my laptop frustrated with everyone even with myself. Carol has always been the one person who I could be honest with and be able to talk to about anything. Now I had to keep this secret about _the pack _and I had to lie to Carol about it. It's not like she would tell anyone, but even I could honor that blood ran deeper than my affection for a computer screen.

I pulled on my shoes and headed out the back door towards Dad's house. I hadn't been a good sister and seriously needed to catch up with Jacob… and get to know Nessie. When I walked up the back porch I had to rub my eyes to make sure what I was seeing was real. Paul was scrubbing a pot at the sink with his eyes closed, swaying his hips and singing in a squeaky high pitch.

"_You don't have to watch Dynasty to have an attitude… You just leave it all up to me, my love will be your food… Yeah… You don't have to be rich - _Oh damn!" he pulled out his earphones as he turned to look at me.

"Wow," I grinned trying my best not to laugh.

"Yeah that's right," he nodded, clearly embarrassed. "I like to get down when I do the dishes."

"I had no idea…" I took in his appearance of a green t shirt and fitted jeans. It was just very odd. It seemed that a clothed Paul was a happy Paul.

"How's your wrist?"

"It's fine."

"Do you want to help?" he offered the dry rag next to him.

"Would I have to sing?"

"Yes."

"As tempting as that sounds I came here to see Jake," I declined actually a bit disappointed. I'd never seen Paul in such a good mood.

"Uh he had errands to run…"

"Meaning…?"

"He went hunting with Nessie and the leeches and he'd – what the hell!" he stormed out the door. His playful mood disappeared and his normal usual crabby self was back.

I followed him out to see Rosalie standing in the yard. They argued as I made my way toward them, and Paul took a step back and wrapped a warm arm around my shoulder.

"I need to talk with you," Rosalie sighed, giving me a small smile.

* * *

><p>AN: next chapter is (sorta) what you want - and i'll probably be posting tomorrow :)<p>

Thanks for Reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 19

"Okay," I nodded moving a hand up Paul's back, silently telling him to let me go. His grip lessened as he gave me a sad look.

"He can listen too," Rosalie waved a hand at him. "I don't know where to start."

"Do you want to go inside?"

"No, but you might want to sit down," she moved toward the steps as Paul and I sat down.

"Okay what's wrong?"

"There's two things, but I don't know which one to start with. I can't ask you if you want the good news or the bad news first because I don't know how you'll take one of them. The other one is definitely bad though."

"What _other _thing? What else did you do?" Paul asked accusingly.

"Nothing, it was a coincidence – I don't know how it happened."

"What is it?" I frowned confused.

"I'm Carol…" she sighed, giving me a nervous look.

"Who?" Paul shrugged his shoulders as my mind went blank.

"Huh?" She didn't mean my Carol, right? Not my best friend – my best friend couldn't be…

"I don't know!" Rosalie paced. "I don't like connecting with humans unless I'm keeping in touch with one of the girls I helped. But almost everything I told you was true…"

"Not your name," I said dumbly.

"I couldn't tell you that so none of that gets back to my family. It's like how you told me that they had played a joke on you…"

"What's the other thing?" I asked feeling Paul's arm tighten around me.

"I… it was an… I didn't know he was yours. I was doing it to annoy Paul. I generally feed off deer and moose and-"

"What?"

"I'm so sorry – I killed Van Gogh…"

"What?" my stomach dropped to my feet.

"We were hunting and Paul was following us to make sure we didn't go onto the reservation, and I saw the wolf and I did it to annoy him. I'm so so sorry…." she stopped pacing and watched me nervously. "Are you okay?"

"I need some time…" I spoke slowly, trying to keep the tears away.

"Alright, you know where to find me," she smiled sadly.

As soon as Paul pulled me inside and Rosalie disappeared, I started to bawl.

…

I woke up to the smell of bacon – and to the sound of loud chewing.

"Goodnight," Paul smiled as I peeked up at him.

"Don't eat in my bed," I snuggled back into the sheets instead of his warm body. Even through the sheets I could feel it as he laid propped up on his side.

"This is _my_ bed," he smirked.

"It was mine first," I grumbled.

"Mmm are you sure?"

"Um," I blinked around me. I had no idea where I was. It was dark, but I could tell I wasn't in my old room or my house. "Where are we?"

"My house."

"You have a house?"

"Uh yeah, remember real estate guy?"

"Oh right… I guess I just thought you stayed at Dad's."

"I did sometimes. Seth usually stays with him. Lately I've been staying over there so I could be near you…"

"I hardly know you," I looked away from his intense stare.

"You may know more than you think."

"What do you mean?" I looked back up at him.

"What's my favorite color?"

"Green," I answered, surprised that I knew it.

"Right and yours is red."

"Yeah, but you don't really know me," I shook my head.

"I know you're beautiful. You love your family, and you feel guilty about not spending enough time with them. You love your job – taking care of anyone who needs help. You curse like a dork, and you're stubborn like me – maybe even more.

"So I think that you think you're just thinking you don't know me but really you do. Maybe you're a little nervous and completely stressed out and you're not ready to jump into a new relationship…" he finished with a sweet smile.

I blinked at him. Everything that he just said should have been confusing, but it made perfect sense to me. Maybe I knew more about Paul than I thought I did…

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, stirring me from my thoughts. "Who the hell is Carol?"

"Two years ago I met Carol on a domestic violence forum-" I started as he inhaled sharply. "I was there to give advice and support. We replied back and forth for a while and then we started IM-ing and emailing. I told her everything – I even went to her about Doug before Rebecca…

"But I'm not sure what to believe anymore. My best friend ate my dog."

"Wow… she didn't do this to hurt you. She couldn't have known – It's just an insane coincidence. And knowing Rosalie, I know nothing about her. I'm sure she told you more than she'd told anyone before. "

"More lies," I pouted.

"Yeah about the necessary stuff like where she lives and what her name is, but as a … person," he wrinkled his nose. I'm sure she was honest, and honesty is one of Rosalie's strong points."

"I thought you hated her. Why are trying to make everything better?"

"Because she was obviously upset so I know she was being truthful and I'd do anything to make you happy. And you being friends with Carol made you happy."

"Hmm, what time is it?" I changed the subject as I glanced out the window.

"About one o'clock…"

"In the morning? Why are you eating this late?"

"I was hungry – I hadn't had dinner and neither have you. You want pancakes?"

"Please," I smiled as he rolled off the bed.

…

"Thanks for driving me – why did you even bring me out here?"

"I didn't want you to break down in front of Billy and Seth again…"

"Oh thanks… I guess," I shrugged.

"…and I wanted you to see that I actually live and function in my own house," he grinned.

"And that it's in the middle of nowhere," I laughed watching the rows of trees pass us.

"I like my privacy…"

"Is that why you were always so quiet as a kid?"

"Kinda, and I was still upset over my parents' divorce and I'd get so frustrated with myself and then I'd let it out on someone or they were just being annoying… It was just easier."

"Hmm…" I nodded.

"Looks like you've got company," he smiled as he parked in my driveway. "I'll come by later with the dog."

I climbed out of Paul's truck with a goodbye and more thank you's. I'd called Emily earlier this morning and he volunteered to pick him up for me. My stomach felt heavy as he pulled away – either I was sad to see him go or I was really anxious about talking with Jake and Nessie again.

"Hi guys," I waved at them as they gently swayed on the porch swing. "Sorry I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

"No, it's nice sitting out here. You have a beautiful home," Nessie smiled.

"Thank you..." I smiled back weakly as I unlocked the door. "Come on in."

I still felt uneasy around them, and the guilt for abandoning Jake was overwhelming.

"So what are you studying at Dartmouth?" I looked to Nessie as we settled in the living room.

"I haven't decided yet. There's too much to choose from. I want to do everything."

"And do you take any classes?" I asked Jake.

"Nah, after I got my GED, I called it quits with school. It was never my thing," he shrugged with a smile. "But I work at a small mechanic shop - it gives me something to do."

"Oh... that's good. It's good to find something that you enjoy doing," I nodded as we fell into silence. They just sat there happily staring at me. "How long are you guys staying here before you have to go back?"

"We leave in two days," Jake frowned.

"You can stay longer, you know. That would help Rose," Nessie suggested, rubbing his arm.

"Is there something wrong with her?" I asked, worried.

"No," he shook his head. "She wants to stay here longer for some reason. She only comes for Nessie, but I have to get back to work - and we don't want to cut it close."

"Cut what close?"

"We don't want Rosalie's and Emmett's presence to cause any more kids to phase. We don't know the exact time limit, but we don't wanna risk it."

"Oh so… you don't affect them either? That's good right?" I asked with another small smile at Nessie.

"Well we don't think so because she's my imprint, but is she did it would take much longer…"

"We think," Nessie smiled as Jake nudged her with his elbow. They grinned at each other as my brain started to whirl, thinking about that word.

_Imprint_.

* * *

><p>AN: so i know you're all dying for when paul tells her so im trying to hurry up.<p>

Thanks for Reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 20

I thought about that word long after Jake and Nessie left and even after Paul brought Harry over. Harry the dog with the scarred face didn't seem to like me. He however did like the dog bed that I'd bought long ago. He was so happy and excited when Paul was here, but since he'd left Harry had just curled up like a tiny ball in the living room. Maybe I was so overwhelmingly depressed that even he could sense it.

"I'm sorry," I told him as a knock at the front door startled me.

A large man was standing on my porch, and as I got closer I could tell he was a vampire. Pale white skin. Handsome features. Eerily beautiful.

"Hello?" I greeted, half of me hidden behind the door.

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen. I know I can't stay long," he smiled, turning to look at the tree line. "We've met before a couple of times... You may know me as Thomas".

"Oh..." I frowned, my mental picture of an elderly picture shattered.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened. Rose - she... she's never really had many friends. Even in her human life - she told you about her fiance - you can understand that she doesn't trust anyone... But she's opened up to you, so please keep that in mind and forgive her soon please?"

I nodded as he smiled again and turned for the tree line. I could make out a furry form, but couldn't really see anything. I wondered who it was.

...

I sat on the floor eating a grilled cheese, trying to talk to Harry. I'd just gotten off a long shift and wanted him to get used to me. He wasn't responsive or playful like Van Gogh had been. Harry just liked to sleep and chew on his nails. He didn't even try to beg like Van Gogh would have.

They were so different just like Paul and Doug were. Compared to Paul, Doug was just a small white guy who lost his way - or maybe he found a new one and wasn't the same as mine. Doug was a cheater and a liar - Paul had lied too but for good reason. But who says Paul won't be like that in fifteen years? Doug had been a good guy and we had the same values when we met, but we were also young. We were still kids and had no idea what we really wanted – we grew apart.

With Paul, there was a spark – one that I tried to ignore and masked with annoyance. It also made me think about his imprint…

Harry sat up and turned his head to the backdoor. I looked up to see Paul walking toward the house. I sat still watching him move gracefully up the steps and as an honest grin appeared on his face when he saw me. He paused at the door, resting his hands on the door jamb as I chewed on my sandwich, admiring his nice… physique.

Harry barked, stirring us from our thoughts, and Paul finally opened the door for him to go out. He wagged his tail and jumped up to greet Paul before taking off for the yard.

"Not's fair," I chewed. "He likes you."

"Yeah, everyone does," he smirked closing the door.

"Hmm, I had a visitor today," I changed the subject.

"Yeah, I heard," he huffed, sliding down to sit on the floor.

"Oh, so that wasn't you out there watching?"

"Leah…"

"Oh, when do I get to see you in your wolf form thing?"

"No."

"No?"

"Nooo," he said slowly, shaking his head.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"I can't decide if I want to or not…"

"Okay, what are the reasons for not wanting to show me?"

"I like you."

"What are the reasons for wanting to?"

"Because I like you," he groaned.

"Alright, that makes sense," I resisted rolling my eyes.

"I'm just not ready yet," he frowned, picking at his leg.

"Are the rest of the Cullens here too?" I asked, changing the subject again.

"No, it's just Rosalie and Emmett – they're mates so they usually travel together, but Emmett also wanted to see the house."

"What house?"

"Your house – he helped me with the plans…" I didn't which to be more shocked by – that he designed my house or that he was friends with a vampire…

"You and Emmett - friends?"

"Uh, more like acquaintances. There was a time when we tried to kill each other…"

"Before the newborn army battle?"

"Who told you about that?" he frowned.

"No one, so you design houses too?" A thought about dating construction workers and architects flitted through my mind.

"No, just adding on to the original house. He studied architecture a long time ago. You done asking questions?" he tried not to smile.

"No, do you have an imprint?" I smirked as his face fell.

"I am so going to kill Seth. What's he been telling you now?" he sighed.

"Nothing, my dad told me about them long ago," I shrugged. The only thing I knew was that an imprint was a warrior's soul mate. I couldn't remember much besides that.

Harry barked outside, startling me as Paul stood up to let him in.

"I might need to build him a fence. Make sure he's inside at night and that he doesn't go into the woods to far," he frowned. "Van Gogh liked to follow me when I was… out."

"Oh okay," I nodded as he left, closing the door behind him.

…

_You: I need help_

_Carol45: you okay?_

_You: I just need some advice from a friend_

_Carol45: I'm here_

_You: well theres this guy…_

_Carol45: yeeeeess? _

_You: what do I do?_

_Carol45: tell him_

_You: he knows, I think_

_Carol45: you think? :( _

_You: unless he forgot_

_Carol45: he didn't _

_You: he didn't? _

_Carol45: no_

_You: well I don't know what to do now. There's still stuff we need to talk about _

_Carol45: it'll all work out – make sure you say yes_

_You: yes to waht? how do you know? _

_Carol45: I know a psychic_

_You: ha ha right_

_Carol45: no really, I do!_

_You: oh a relative of yours? _

_Carol45: my sister_

_You: I missed you_

_Carol45: me too_

_Carol45: thank you_

_You: yeah whatever :)_

_Carol45: is it too soon to tell you I TOLD YOU SO?_

_You have logged off. _

* * *

><p>AN: short chapter, but lots of dialogue<p>

And don't worry, im trying to stick with cannon themes - Alice still cant see the wolves in her visions

Thanks for reading!

ps. my classic fluff is coming soon!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I nearly fell over as I let Harry out of the house when I got home from work. I was working night shifts this month, and I hadn't gotten used to the time change yet. I frowned at the red light blinking on my answering machine.

"_Hey Rachel! This is – way too enthusiastic… _beep_ – Hey Rache, I never call you Rache – _beep – _Hi Rachel, this is Paul, I was just calling to – BEEP. End of messages." _

I laughed hard hitting the replay button again. Apparently he'd been trying to hit the redo button.

I jumped when the phone beside me rang.

"Hello," I said fighting the giggles.

"Rachel?" Paul asked.

"Hey Paul," I grinned.

"Hey... You okay?"

"Yeah, I just got this voicemail. This person thought he was deleting his attempts at leaving a message, but he didn't..."

It took him a long moment for him to respond. "Oh shit."

"Yeah it made my day though," I smiled.

"Oh..." he grinned. "Well I was just calling to ask you out for tomorrow."

"Oh I have to work tomorrow tonight," I frowned.

"The date's in the morning right when you get off work."

"Yes, alright then."

"Great, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," I bit my lip keeping myself from squealing like a giddy thirteen year old girl. It felt like I was going on my very first date again.

...

I hurried around the house getting ready for my date with Paul and struggled deciding whether I should eat or not.

The doorbell rang, and I finished tugging on my shirt and stepped on Harry again. He'd been following me around the house since I'd gotten home like we were playing a game.

"Hi," I opened the door. He was wearing a dark sweater and jeans, and I could tell he combed his hair.

"Hi, this is for you," he held out a flower with a nervous smile.

"Thank you," I blushed. "Come in – I'll put this in water."

"You look nice," he cleared his throat.

"You too," I called from the kitchen, leaving the flower on the window sill. "So what are we doing today?"

"It's a surprise. Wear your boots though. Harry can come too if you want," he looked down at Harry, whom was staring up at him with a pitiful look.

"Come on lovebirds, let's go," I smiled at them, opening the door.

...

"Come on boy," Paul whistled, letting Harry out of the truck.

"Hurry close the door – it's cold!" I laughed, shivering. He'd packed us a picnic and drove us to First Beach. It was a lovely idea except that it was late November and it was freezing outside.

"Sorry! Here," he moved the air vents in my direction.

"So what'd you bring?" I glanced in the back seat.

"French toast, bacon, orange juice, some cheese eggs, and hot chocolate..."

"Ooooo French toast and hot chocolate… fancy." My stomach growled as he handed me a plastic container of food and a fork. "I bet this works on all the girls."

"I wouldn't know. I don't cook for just anybody," he grinned turning up the radio a tidbit.

"So you love 80's music?" I gestured to the radio with a mouthful of food.

"No not really, I just like this song. If it's good, I'll like it," he shrugged. "Oh look…"

I turned to see Harry running at the waves before turning around to run away from them, barking.

"Oh Harry…. He doesn't like me very much. He probably got it from Jo – she just doesn't like me either," I pouted.

"She's just a little jealous of you that's all and not all dogs are affectionate especially ones like Harry who's had it pretty bad."

"Yeah, but they both love you…"

"Yeah well, I… like you so…" he looked at me, unsure.

"That's good because I like you too," I blushed.

"I would so kiss you right know, but I have bacon breath…" he spoke softly.

"I love bacon…"

"Yeah?" he bent his face down toward me.

"Uh huh," I nodded before his lips met mine. Hot – intense – gentle. I was reluctant when he pulled away, and I shivered from the drop of temperature, wishing his hands were back on my neck.

"Sorry sorry!" Paul called out as he jumped out of the truck, helping Harry into the backseat. It had started to pour, and Harry splattered us as he shook out his wet fur.

"I guess we should head back," I yawned as Paul pulled off his sweater. I tried not to stare too blatantly at him.

"Yeah let's get you to bed," he grinned.

…

I woke up to someone banging on my door.

"What?" I yelled, stumbling to the door. "What do you want?"

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" Jacob had the decency to look sheepish.

"S'okay, you know how I am," I waved it off letting him in. "Is there something you need?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask you about something. We're leaving later tonight, but I wanted to talk to you in private…"

"Are you going to yell at me for abandoning you now?" I mumbled, blinking my eyes and trying to wake myself up.

"What? No… thanks to you, Dad wasn't strict with me. I would have left too if I were you. You guys just rubbed each other the wrong way," he shook his head.

"Dad wasn't strict with you because you were a freakin werewolf," I snorted.

"That too…"

"What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"It's about Mom's ring…"

"Oh," my stomach rolled. I'd always loved that ring. When I was little I'd just hold my mom's hand and play with it on her finger. I would pretend it was a star because it was so shiny and perfect and make silly wishes.

"I'm planning on asking Nessie soon," he bit his lip. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I gave it to her. You're the oldest so-"

"Oh no – no don't mind me," I blinked. "You should have it. That kind of thing passes down to the son anyways."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's fine…"

"Alright, I have to go, but I'll see you later," he smiled jumping up to leave.

I didn't move to walk him out. I didn't even try because I was fighting back the urge to sob. I was being irrationally overemotional, and I wasn't sure if it was even about the ring. I wasn't ever going to get married. Doug was a major failure – he promised me one day…

Now Paul was being sweet. Our date had been really fun. And! And I completely forgot to ask him about his imprint…

* * *

><p>AN: so it's only been a week since I last updated, it's felt like two months. Looking back it's funny as hell, but the worst things keep happening to me. My life's kinda been like a Three Stooges episode.<p>

thanks for reading


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: you already know i don't own anything

Chapter 22

"Thank you," I whispered at Harry. We were lying on the floor and he was finally letting me pet him without me coercing him with a hot dog first. Everyone had come by to say goodbye, and Emmett and Leah had to literally pry Rosalie and me apart. And I still felt immensely guilty that I didn't really get to know Nessie.

I turned the TV off and glanced outside to catch Paul walking out of the woods with a grocery bag. I stared as he skipped up the back porch and let himself in.

"Hey you okay?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Fine," I mumbled up at him. I'd move to get up, but I knew Harry would just go back to ignoring me and I wanted this sweet Harry to last.

"Uh huh," he nodded at us. "Are you done crying?"

"I didn't cry!" I whined. "Only a little…" My eyes had watered when I had to say goodbye to Jacob and Rosalie. Even Emmett and Leah gave me hugs.

"Um right, I can tell you've been hardcore crying. Your eyes are still poofy."

I blinked at him and his stupid observational skills. I'd been crying earlier like a crazy person after Jake stopped by, but I'd thought I looked okay now.

"They'll probably be back in a month for Christmas break..." he paused, quirking his head at me. "I brought you some ice cream."

"Hmmph," I snorted. Doug used to me bring me flowers when I was upset - they weren't _fattening_ for me.

"Okay fine, I'll eat it then. I got the _rockiest_ road they had," he snapped, plopping down on the couch behind me and pulling out a spoon. He didn't even flinch at the coldness as he took a large bite.

I just stared at him, feeling guilty and slightly amused as he kept taking large bites. He glared at me as he opened his mouth to say something.

"-I'm sorry," I interrupted him. "I was upset about something earlier and now I'm just being a brat. The ice cream was very thoughtful, thank you."

"Wu-"

"And you're really cute when you pout like that," I grinned as his lip turned up.

"Come here," he patted the spot next to him, and my body reluctantly moved to please him.

"How you feeling?" he asked after giving me a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Okay, I'm just being overemotional," I shrugged, taking the spoon away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I pouted.

"Well it's something…"

"Okay, since we should be honest with each other," I sighed, thinking of the questions I had for him. "The ice cream just reminded me of Doug and how he'd bring me flowers whenever I was upset. He said it was healthier and less fattening – and I'd been crying earlier because Jake was asking about Mom's ring."

"Wait, why would that make you cry?" he frowned at me.

"It just made me miss her…" I looked away. It wasn't technically a lie, but I didn't want to tell him I'd been irrationally, over thinking about marriage.

"Right," he gave me a strange look. "And please don't compare me to him anymore. I know it's hard because I'm amazing and all, but I don't do that to you, so…"

"That's fair, but I'm curious. How many other girls have you dated?" I smirked taking another bite of ice cream as his face fell.

"What?" he blinked.

"Well I didn't really date in high school and I met Doug in my first year of college. So who have you dated?"

"Um, I'm not sure about an exact number," he blushed, not looking at me.

"Oh Paul… were you a whore?" I giggled at his discomfort as there was a strange twinge in my chest.

"No!" he covered his face. "I dated Jessica in high school before I phased, and then…"

"Then?"

"Sam told me I wasn't allowed to date and-"

"Wait, he just told you that you couldn't date?" I frowned.

"No listen, it was a good thing," he smiled, trying to explain. "I couldn't control my temper back then and it would have been very dangerous for me to be around any one. I was banned from Sam's house for like two weeks."

"You think you'd actually hurt someone?"

"Yeah I do," he gave me a sad smile. "If it happened to Sam, it could definitely happen to me." He placed a hand on my cheek wiping under my eye with his thumb.

"Oh…" I muttered, realizing what must have happened. I didn't know why I hadn't thought of it before – how Emily got the scars on her face. "So you didn't date – well you… don't date?"

"I couldn't date back then. When Sam gave an order, it couldn't be broken because he was our Alpha – our leader. Like if he said we couldn't say the word _apple, _we wouldn't have been able to say it no matter how much we tried."

"Huh…"

"But to answer your other question, I date," he spoke softly, leaning in my ear.

"Oh? So there has been no one else?" I grinned.

"Well…" he pulled away with a grimace. "There was short period of time when I was very friendly with a girl, but she wasn't my girlfriend."

"It's okay Paul, you don't have to explain," I laughed.

"But I feel like you should know who it is," he winced.

"Okay…"

"It was Leah – I mean it was years ago and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to be with anyone because I was so scared that I'd hurt someone – and then Leah was all in my head and she wanted to get over Sam," he spoke quickly.

"Okay."

"Okay? You're not mad?"

"No, do you want me to be?" I shrugged.

"No…"

"Good, because it doesn't change anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I spooned some more ice cream.

"Oh…" he sighed, stealing the spoon from me.

"So do you have an imprint?" I asked causing him to choke on the spoon.

"What? Where did you hear that word?"

"Everywhere," I shrugged.

"Who – do you know what it means?" he stammered.

"Yeah."

"Do you _really_ know what it means?"

"Like a soul mate."

"That's basically right, but I'll explain it better later. But…"

"So that's a _no_. You don't have one?" I frowned. This certainly was _not_ how I imagined this conversation going.

"No. Yes. No I - ...I might have one," he bit his lip, trying not to smile.

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow as he rested his head against mine.

"Yeah maybe, I might," he grinned. "Can I have a taste?"

I held out the spoon, but his hand rested under my chin and our lips met.

…

"Feeling awake now?" Paul kissed my forehead as he finished drying the last plate.

"Yeah, thank you for making me breakfast," I nuzzled into his chest. "Do you wanna sleep here tonight?" I had to work a late shift tonight, and it made more sense if he'd just stay over here instead of coming over in the morning.

"I can if you want," he nodded, rubbing my back.

"I want," I grinned. "But I don't want to go to work now."

"Go, and then you'll have three days off."

"Since when have you been an optimist?"

"Since I mmm - I don't know," he looked away. "You're going to be late."

"I know," I sighed. "See you later."

"See you," he murmured before leaning down to kiss me. It was always overwhelming when we kissed - intense, warm, tingling. I didn't know if it was that because Paul was a shape-shifter, or it was just Paul himself, or our imprint connection. When I asked if he had an imprint, I could read in his eyes that I was his imprint while he said _maybe_. And I shouldn't have asked when I knew Paul thought it was too early for me to be in a relationship. But really I hadn't been in a relationship for two years - Doug and I were having problems for a long time there at the end, and it'd been even longer since I made love with him - or anyone else for that matter.

So I was definitely ready for a relationship and I was going to let Paul know very soon.

...

When I got off work, I was surprised to find Paul sleeping in my bed. I knew that I'd asked him to stay, but I didn't think he'd be still asleep. It was nice to see a vulnerable side to him. He laid on his stomach with his legs kicked out from under the sheets, and his face looked softer and younger. I just wanted to curl up next to him and never move again.

As quietly as I could I pulled off my scrubs and slipped on a soft t-shirt. Getting into bed turned out to be difficult because Paul was huge and laid in the middle with his right arm stretched out. I tried to lift it gently out of the way, but it was as if his arm weighed a ton. I quickly gave up and huffed, lying uncomfortably on his arm.

Then I felt the bed slightly shake and deep laughter erupted next to me.

"Are you kidding me? You were awake?" I gawked at him as he turned to look at me - his face was puffy with sleep.

"I woke up when you tried to lift my arm," he chuckled into the pillow. He slid his arm out from under me on to pull me closer to him.

"Were gonna have to get separate beds like in _I Love Lucy_," I scoffed.

"I love it when you say stuff like that," he mumbled into my hair. "How was work? Do you need me to fix you dinner?"

"No, I already ate, and work was good. Will you stay until I fall asleep?" I asked sheepishly. I didn't think about the comment about the separate beds when I said it, but I was relieved to find out that it didn't bother him.

"I'll stay forever. I just fell asleep," he groaned with his eyes closed.

"What were you doing last night?"

"Working."

"For who?" I frowned, turning on my side to look at him.

"The pack - just patrolling outside the reservation. We're just making sure no vampires get a scent on the Cullens. Jacob and Leah usually mask it well, but it's just a precaution."

"And you go with someone right? You aren't by yourself?"

His eyes were open now watching me. "There are others working too, but we are usually spread out so nothing gets through."

"Oh," I frowned, suddenly feeling nervous.

"But hey don't worry, I can take care of myself. I've faced a lot of vampires, and I've never been seriously injured. And it's been a long time since we've had a one around here."

"But what if you did need help? Do you howl or something until someone comes?"

"Uh no," he laughed." We communicate telepathically in our wolf form - we always know what everyone else is thinking. If we need help, someone's there instantly."

"What?" I gaped at the thought.

"Yeah, but it's essential when were killing vampires, and it makes it a lot easier."

"And you're bigger than Leah?"

"Yes", he reassured me. "I suppose I'll have to show you one day."

"Please," I snuggled closer to him and hitching a leg over one of his.

"Are you..." he looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you not wearing pants?"

"Maybe," I teased as he rolled us over and he was rubbing a leg against one of mine.

"Have I told you I love your legs?" he said looking under the sheet.

"No," I breathed as he started to kiss me.

"You gotta be kidding me," he cursed as my cell phone started blaring. "You're not expecting a call from work or anything?"

"No, but it might be important. No one ever calls me."

"Fine," he grumbled reaching over to the night stand. "Hello? ... No, is there something you need? ... No ... No we're just sleeping! ... No! She'll talk to you later bye Kim!"

He cursed as dropped the phone on the table.

"How's Kim?" I smiled as he rolled over onto his side.

"She's having the girls over around eight tonight – you're invited, but I'm willing to be your excuse if you don't wanna go."

"Sounds fun," I yawned.

"Don't - be sleepy," he yawned as well. "Damn."

* * *

><p>AN: I feel like the I Love Lucy reference is a little outdated for some of you. Hopefully you've all seen it…<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 23_  
><em>

_You: so I had fun on my date! _

_Carol45: what date? _

_You: the one I was supposed to say yes to? _

_Carol45: oh good, he did ask you out then_

_You: what? You said he was going to. You know a psychic!_

_Carol45: yeah, but her visions go blank when it comes to the pack. I suggested that he needed to take you out on a fancy date – I'm surprised he listened to me. Where'd he take you? _

_You: First Beach, we had a picnic_

_Carol45: a picnic in November? _

_Carol45: what a dunce_

_You: nooo it was sweet and really great_

I laughed as Paul came out of the bathroom. He'd just taken a shower and was wearing a fresh pair of clothes – jeans and a thick sweater. For some reason, he just got more and more attractive with more clothes on. I wondered what would happen to me if he'd ever wear one of those bubble-ish snow suits.

"Whatcha doin?" he smiled rubbing a towel on his head.

"Talking to Rosalie."

"Yuck," he fake-grimaced, turning back into the bathroom.

_Carol45: sure it was_

_You: alright I have to go take a shower. Paul just got out_

_Carol45: out of the shower? and you didn't join him? _

_Carol45: I bet my Mustang you haven't rocked the bed yet. _

_You: hmmm I don't know what you mean_

_You have logged off. _

…

I gripped my towel as I peeked out into the bedroom wondering where Paul was. I found him lying on the bed with Harry playing with a rope toy.

"So did Kim say anything else about tonight?" I asked him, trying not to seem awkward getting my clothes.

"Nah, she just said that she was having a girl's night and - and you were invited."

I glanced at him as he stared down hard at the bed spread. "Oh do you know who's going to be there?"

"Other – girls," he choked as I changed in the bathroom, leaving the door open.

"Like Emily? Is it weird that I don't feel weird about hanging out with her?"

"What do you mean?" he looked up when I entered the room, completely dressed.

"Well I've become really good friends with Leah – I'm closer to her than Emily, and I feel like I should hate her because of Sam and that whole thing…" I tried to explain.

"It's not like you to hold grudges, and it couldn't have been prevented, and Sam couldn't turn away his imprint unless she would have been happier without him."

"Would he have really let her go and stayed with Leah?" I frowned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"If it was best for Emily, but that's not how it worked out… plus I know Leah would have left as soon as she found out that Sam had imprinted. They would have resented each other in the end."

"Oh…" The thought of Paul dating another woman flitted through my mind. If he'd been dating his high school sweetheart, would I have been so selfish to ask him to leave her for me? The scorned-woman-whose-boyfriend-cheated-on-her in me would have said no, but the part of me who has experienced Paul – talked with him, laughed, argued, and even kissed him said _hell yes_.

"God, that was such a CF," he snorted.

"What's a C-F?"

"A cluster fuck."

"Oh, why didn't you just say-"

"Because you're turning me into a dork!" he laughed, pulling me down onto the bed as Harry jumped off. "Shit, damn - damn it!"

"Paul…" I mumbled through our kisses.

"Just five more minutes."

…

_Girl's night_ was exactly what I expected it to be and I loved it. Kim had her friends over for cheeseburgers and ice cream and watching bad romantic comedies. And also lots of cooing over Baby Cameron. Jared and Kim had been expecting a girl but got a boy instead and still hadn't agreed on a name.

"I still think Cameron is a good name for a boy. Cameron Cameron – sounds catchy," I joked as Kim turned through a book of baby names.

"Oh this boy is going to be a handful! I already want to knock his head off," she pouted. "But then I look at his face and I fall in love with him all over again. He's so perfect."

"Uh oh, Mom I think someone's a little hungry," Emily appeared next to us.

"Come with me," Kim whispered, giving me a look.

I followed them nervously to the master bedroom leaving Kim's other friends sipping wine in the kitchen. Kim wasn't one to have private conversations as she was very open with all her friends – except about the whole my-husband-is-a-werewolf thing. Which this must have been about.

"Oh you're hungry again?" she asked cooing at her son. "It seems like you've gotten my appetite." She held him sitting in a rocking chair and easily popped open her shirt.

"So you and Paul…" Emily grinned as she plopped down on the bed. "You two have become pretty serious."

"Uh yeah, we have," I grinned back.

"So has he told you yet?" Kim asked adjusting herself.

"Well…" I blushed as they giggled. "Kinda."

Their faces fell.

"Kinda?" Kim frowned.

"Well I know, and he knows that I know, but he didn't actually tell me," I tried to explain. Paul hadn't said it directly that I was his imprint.

"Oh he didn't say he cared about you while he was on top of you in bed, did he?"

"Kim!" Emily scolded her but turning back to look at me.

"No," I laughed. Wasn't talking about imprints a little too serious to discuss while having sex? "I just asked him and he didn't say the words – it sounds weird, but you just had to be there."

"Oh my god, I'm gonna have to stab him – Paul needs to say the words. I know you're his first real serious grown up girlfriend but come on!"

"Kim you know it's hard for some guys to say _I love you_," Emily nodded at me gently.

"Whoa," I stammered. "That's what we're talking about?"

"Wait what were you talking about?"

"Well… I know I'm Paul's… imprint," I lowered my voice.

"What?" Kim rocked forward.

"He told you that already?"

"Well I asked," I shrugged, feeling I'd done something wrong.

"Wow…" Emily shook her head.

"When did you find out?"

"A few months after we started dating," Kim stared at me.

"Oh…"

"Well you do come from a different place than us – you already knew about the pack…" Emily tried to make me feel better.

The wine started tasting better after that conversation.

…

"Hey Rach, you okay?" Paul asked as we walked to his truck. Good thing he'd dropped me off because I definitely needed a ride home.

"Yup, I'm fine."

"You're fine? In women-speak, that means you're upset – unless you were saying your body was fine which it is, but that's not what you meant, was it?"

"Fine meant fine because I'm a little too tipsy to think of words."

"Okay... good to know," he spoke slowly, unsure of himself.

"You're fine too, by the way…" I told him, lifting the mood.

"Oh, how fine?"

"Like China," I burst into giggles.

"You're such a dork," he laughed with me.

"You're such a shape-shifter…"

"Wow, are you sure you were drinking just wine?" he smiled, pulling up to my house.

"Yes."

"Alright, let's get you inside. I gotta run an errand for Seth."

"You're not staying?" I pouted as we got to my door.

"No, but it'll be real quick I promise," he kissed my cheek as turned back to his truck.

"Alright," I grumbled.

* * *

><p>AN: yeah sorry for the long wait, you'll probably won't get another chapter until after Harry Potter comes out - I've been writing, just not this story... But this story is coming to an end - only a chapter or two or three - I always say this and it'll be ten more chapters<p>

Also this ending is supposed to be ironic but you wouldn't know that yet because the next chapter is a bit of a time jump.

Thanks for still Reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 24

"Good night morning!" Joe, my little nephew shouted at me through the screen.

"Good morning, how's it going?" I blinked at him. Even though his time zone was three hours behind, he still managed to be awake before me.

"Wake up sleepyhead! Why are you still in bed? It's almost ten o'clock there!"

"I just got off work honey. It's my bed time." It was hopefully my last morning-bedtime for a long time, and I was trying to flip back my sleep schedule today.

"Oh… Aunt Rachel, why's there a man in your bed?"

"Okkaaay, go wake up your father!" Rebecca shoved her son off the chair, sitting herself down. She squinted at me with an eager expression. "WHO IS THAT!" she whispered.

"Oh just Paul," I tried not to wince. We hadn't had a chance to talk in a while.

"Paul Lahote?" she laughed."Can I call it or what?"

"Becca..."

"I hope he's naked," she mumbled as I moved the laptop away from him.

"No stop it. He's just crashing here – he works nights too."

"How come you haven't told me you've got a boyfriend?" she pouted.

"Because it's new and I don't want to jinx it – remember I told you every little thing with Doug?"

"Fine, are you at least getting it regularly now?"

"God Becca, have you been talking to a woman named Carol?"

"Who?"

"Never mind," I sighed at her.

"How long have you been dating?"

"I don't know. A short while," I lied. It had been 29 days since our very first date at the beach.

"Is it going well?"

"Yeah, it's been good." Another lie – it had been more than good - great – amazing – wonderful.

"Well then, I've also got some news. I was going to wait until it's confirmed, but I think I'm pregnant!" she smiled, glowingly.

"Oh Becca, that's so great!"

"What's great?" a deep voice asked through the speaker.

"Nothing," Rebecca wiped the emotion off her face. "We've decided that for our birthday, I'm going to handcuff you and Joe together to the refrigerator while I go to the beach."

"Oh sounds good to me," he replied with a laugh. "Hey Rachel!"

"Anyway, we've gotta get breakfast ready – email me when you've _decided_ to tell me something juicy," she smiled with a wave.

"Okay, see ya later," I closed my laptop, setting it on the nightstand.

I took a deep breath sighing out my pathetic frustration. Everyone but me was having babies – okay not everyone, but I started to feel my biological clock ticking faster. It was stupid of me to start thinking about kids – Paul and I hadn't said _I love you_ yet and it'd been over a month since we started seeing each other. And that was a good timeline for a couple – a normal couple.

We weren't normal – not by a long shot.

"It's only been good?" a croaky voice sounded from under the pillow next to me. It took me a moment to register what he was talking about.

"It's been fantastic – how long have you been awake?"

"Since your nephew's screeching."

"Oh I'm sorry – he's always been a morning person," I told him lifting the pillow off his head.

"Hmmm," he turned over wrapping an arm around me.

"Are you still going to be working late nights now that I'm going to be working days?"

"Hope not."

I nodded, curling into his side. He'd been doing a lot of random favors for Seth and some of the other pack members for the last month – making me wonder if he'd lost some sort of bet.

"Stop thinking – sleep," he nudged me.

"Okay I'm sleeping," I yawned.

"Good night, love you."

"Love you too," I whispered surprised as he started to snore.

…

I groaned when the alarm started to blare. I tried to reach behind me to hit the sleep button, but Paul was a giant wall.

"Paul!" I groaned. "Wake up."

"Hmmm," he stirred turning to switch the alarm off.

"Power nap's over," I sat up as he grumbled into his pillow. "I thought you were a morning person."

"But night is morning, and two hours is not enough," he slurred stumbling into the bathroom.

I moved my laptop to a safer location and thought about my sister.

"Hey Paul, what do I tell my sister?"

"About what?"

"About us – you?"

"The truth - except the whole wolf pack thing..."

"So real estate - do I tell her you won the lottery?"

"You can, but I don't have that money anymore – I've handed it all over to the council."

"Wait, you actually won the lottery? "

"Sort of yeah," he shrugged. "Back when the economy was bad, we were all having tough times and the Cullens offered a gift because they basically had an unlimited supply. No one wanted to take it, but I knew what we could do with all that money so I accepted it. They gave me the numbers for the next mega million lottery and yeah..".

"Huh…"

"Or you could just go with carpenter slash home repair-er. I'm kinda going through a career change."

"Why?"

"Because it's just less stressful."

"I didn't know you were stressed out ," I frowned. That was something I should have noticed.

"You wouldn't because your presence is like a stress free bubble – hey make sure you tell your sister that I make amazing pancakes. It's very impressive."

...

"Hello there," Emily smiled as she opened the door.

"Hi," Paul and I stumbled past her.

"Paw-Paw!" Little Jo came running up to greet him.

"Hey Jo, how's it going?" he smiled picking her up.

"We're lookin at pitchers!"

"Pitchers?" he blinked, confused.

"Yeah pitchers of me and you and Mommy."

"Oh can I see these pitchers?"

"Do you know the password?"

"Password?" he frowned, looking to me and Emily. "I've never needed a password before."

"Alright, I'll tell you, but just this once," she told him before whispering into his ear. "Now you whisper it to me!"

"Taylor's going through this password phase with his friends," Emily whispered as she led me to the living room.

"Can Rachel look with us?" I heard Paul ask Jo, but from the silence that followed I knew that was a _no_.

"I've been trying to organize our old photo boxes," Emily waved at the scattered mess on the coffee table and around the floor. "It's a mess, but it's time consuming if you want to help."

"Sure sure, no problem," I glanced at Paul. He was listening intently to Jo as she was going a small stack of photos on the floor. "How're you doing this? By family? Person? Date?"

"Oh I'm so glad you're here," Emily sighed with a hopeful look.

...

"Thank you so much for doing this. You're a lifesaver," Emily thanked me again for the hundredth time.

"S'no problem," I yawned.

We'd gone through most of the photos and were down to the last pile. I loved the ones of the pack. There were so many of Jacob and Quil and Embry. They looked exactly the same as they did ten years ago - except for a few members. Jared and Sam had stopped phasing to raise families and Paul - Paul rarely smiled in the few pictures Emily had. There was one where someone must have told a joke because he was laughing with Jared and Embry. And my favorite was one of him holding a baby Jo as he smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry about Jo. She's very jealous when it comes to him," Emily gave me a sad smile, looking over to them.

"I understand," I nodded following her gaze. Paul had fallen asleep in the recliner, cradling Jo to his chest. It was too adorable.

"He was such a godsend when I was pregnant - always mothering me. He's going to be a great dad one day," she smiled.

"You think he wants kids?" I looked down at my hands nervously.

"Ooph, I'm just on a roll aren't I?" she looked guilty.

"We haven't had too many serious discussions - were taking it easy," I shrugged.

"Oh, he still hasn't said it, has he?"

"Oh he says it," I laughed. "He just doesn't realize it. He's always half asleep - practically snoring. But we're in no rush," I lied.

My biological clock's alarm was going off and it was shouting _babies_ at me.

"At least you know he really loves you then," she stretched, getting up. "You're staying for dinner right?"

"Um I think well head out soon – I'm ready to crash. Paul's gonna be up all night though."

As if on cue, Paul shifted and opened his eyes, blinking down at Jo.

"Sorry, have I been out long?"

"Just a few minutes," I grinned. "And a couple of hours."

"Great," he groaned, rubbing Jo's back. "Sorry Em," he looked down at the small girl.

"Don't worry, she's been worked up all day. She's always excited to see you."

I followed Emily into the kitchen as he tried to wake up Jo from her nap. I could hear her grumbling and moaning.

"She's mad at me for falling asleep," Paul shook his head entering the kitchen.

"She'll get over it," Emily said pulling things out of the refrigerator.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, but pulled me away by the arm.

"What is it?" I looked at his worried expression, but he kept pulling me down the hall. "Paul?"

He opened a door and we squeezed inside a small bathroom. Before I could say anything he leaned down and kissed me hard.

"I love you," he spoke against my lips before pulling back to look at me. "I love you so much my chest aches. Ishould have told you a long time ago."

"I thought you were asleep," I tried to keep my voice even.

"I was half awake," he smiled. "I love you. I love you."

"How many times are you going to say it?" I choked a teary laugh.

"With every sentence - I love you."

"I'll say it back if you stop..."

"Okay, but I do love you."

"I love you too," I grinned before he leaned down to kiss me again.

But the door opened, smacking my nose into Paul's chin.

"Sorry I need to use the potty!" Jo called out in an urgent voice.

"Oh sorry Jo," I blushed as we slipped out of the bathroom.

"Thank you," she glared at me.

"Can we go home?" I looked up at Paul.

"Yeah, we can," he stared down at me with a strange look.

"Do I have something on my face?" I wiped my cheek.

"No just-"

He was interrupted with a loud sobbing noise. We found Emily consoling a young girl in the kitchen.

"And then I – then he – me easy!" she choked out as Emily held her.

"Oh Claire, everything will be okay," Emily gave us a tired look.

"Can uh… we do anything to help?" Paul offered weakly.

"You can go throw Quil off a cliff," the girl cried turning around. I was surprised to see the familiar face – it was the girl from the bathroom at JK's when I had slapped Quil.

"No, he'd enjoy that," Paul tried to be funny.

And then it hit me. Claire was the name of the woman Quil had a thing for, but this Claire wasn't a woman. She was still a child – maybe seventeen. Quil was thirty years old! This couldn't be his Claire. Or maybe he wasn't our Quil…

"Men are jerks," Emily agreed to something she'd said.

"We are," Paul nodded taking a step back out of the kitchen. I followed suit and waved to Emily.

"See you later," she sighed before comforting Claire again.

"Where you going?" Jo looked up at Paul with a pitiful face.

"We have to go home. Rachel's got an early bedtime," he explained. I wanted to smack him for using me as an excuse. There was no way this girl would ever like me.

"Oh, well you can just drop her off and come back," she smiled.

"I'm sorry sweetie I can't, but I'll see you soon okay?"

"Alright," she pouted, giving me another glare as we left.

I slapped his arm when we got into the truck.

"What was that for?" he had the audacity to act like it hurt.

"For making _me_ the bad guy. Jo will never like me!"

"She will - she just hasn't warmed up to you yet. At least you're not in Quil's shoes."

"She was talking about Quil? Quil Ateara?" I frowned.

"Yeah, Claire's his imprint."

"What?" Was I the only one who thought this was... weird? "But she's a child!"

"Yeah it's a little unorthodox, but you know Jake imprinted on Nessie the day she was born."

"What? So he was _in love with a baby_?"

"No that's not how it works. An imprint doesn't necessarily have to be your..." he trailed off, parking the truck in front of the house. "Like you said it can be like love at first sight, but it doesn't have to be that way. When we imprint, everything shifts. It's not about us anymore - we devote everything to our imprint. We'll be anything for them - a friend, a protector, a best friend, or a lover. So when Quil imprinted on Claire, he became a big brother to her and now their feelings are changing and progressing into... romance."

"So you're being forced to deal with this person for the rest of your life? You have no free will?"

"It's not forced when its fate. Plus I tried to avoid you and see how that worked out..."

"I'm sorry you're stuck with me," I pouted.

"You're not seeing this the right way. We're so lucky to be able to imprint and find our soul mate - the person well be happiest with for the rest of our lives."

I sat still for a moment processing all the confusion.

"Finding your imprint is impossible. It rarely happens - well supposedly. We've had four of us imprint already."

"You're just made of four leaf clovers and rabbit foots aren't you? ... foots or feet? Rabbit feet?"

"Come on, let's get you into bed. You're exhausted."

"If you want, I know a way that you can get even luckier," I mumbled as he barked a laugh.

"Not tonight, but soon," he kissed me before letting ourselves into the house.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: no copy right infringement intended

Chapter 25

"Man, I don't give a damn," Paul cursed into his phone, and I immediately knew what was about to happen. "_Fine_ …Damn it."

He sat silently on the edge of the bed and I fiddled with the sheets trying to come up with a distraction.

"It's kinda ridiculous," I started. "What is _a_ damn? How do you give it or not give it?"

"Ridiculous?" he turned, giving me a grin. "What the hell is _frick on a stick_ then?"

"Frick is already a friendly curse word-"

"For fuck, yeah?" he interrupted – his grin growing even larger.

"And on a stick – everything is better on a stick – better meaning greater meaning more meaning… well it rhymes and sounds catchy," I shrugged, giving up my train of thought.

"I'll have to remember that," he laughed, falling back onto the bed.

It was quiet for a long moment before either of us said anything.

"Do you have to?" I whispered.

"Yeah you know Seth," he sighed.

"Tell him to go frick himself…" I grumbled.

"On a stick," he grinned before leaning over me. "I'll hurry back - I promise."

"Aren't you higher ranking than Seth - why are doing all this stuff?"

"I'll explain later, but I got to go. Love you," he kissed me again for the thousandth time.

"Love you..."

Paul was running another errand for Seth, and I was filing a complaint with him or someone tomorrow. I had finally gotten this _close_ to getting rid of my _frustrations_, but Paul's cell phone started to ring.

I tried to sleep tossing in bed for an hour before turning the lights back on and opening my laptop. Harry joined me on the bed and we googled ideas for Christmas presents.

He wasn't much help.

I still had no idea what to get Paul. Well I had come up with me naked with a bow on top, but I felt like that was more for me rather him. He'd still enjoy though.

I closed my laptop when I heard the front door open, but Harry started barking. He'd never barked at Paul like that before. I was panicking and looking for some kind of weapon when I heard a voice.

"It's me Rachel! Collin!" he called up the stairs as Harry kept barking.

"Collin?" I hurried into the hall, flicking on lights. I didn't know much about Collin - only that he was one of the older pack members. And I definitely didn't know him well enough for him to be in my house at two in the morning.

"Rachel," he started but paused.

"What's happened?" my stomach dropped.

…

Before, I never understood why people paced when they were anxious or worried, but me and my carpet definitely knew now. Pumped full of adrenaline – I didn't know if I wanted to strangle Paul or swing a bat at him. Getting himself hurt? He told me he was _good_ at killing vampires!

I stopped and watched for Collin again. He was slowly tracing a path around the house _protecting me_ – because another vampire might show up following the Cullens' scent. He hadn't explained very well, but I'm guessing he meant Rosalie and Emmett. Collin had just said that Paul got injured when a vampire crossed into the reservation. He did kill the _bad_ vampire – which I assumed was his way of telling me it wasn't a Cullen or one of their friends – but also broke his arm in the process. I was a nurse! I could have set it – not Sam! Or at least Collin could _escort_ me to Sam's or wherever he was.

I was told to wait. I didn't do well when someone told me something that I didn't want to do.

A deep growl woke me from my thoughts, and I glanced out the window to see Collin running off as another appeared out of the trees. This one was very different from Collin – he'd had reddish brown fur, and this one was silver and slightly larger. The wolf slowed his pace but still stepped toward the house.

_Paul_.

"You!" I pointed my finger at him, opening the backdoor. My anger suddenly turned into mush and I was holding back tears.

I blinked as he quickly phased back. Then I _stared_.

"I'm done – I'm sorry," he spoke in between kisses before hugging me.

"What?" I tried not to be so aware that he was naked. "Paul! Oh my god, look at your shoulder!" It was a scary dark purple color covering areas on his chest to his shoulder blade. It had to been more than a broken arm.

"It's fine-"

"Let me get you some ice and-"

"Rachel, it's okay," he pulled me back. "It'll be gone by morning. I just need you."

"Paul," I cried as he kissed me.

And then my body was on fire.

After that I didn't remember how he got me inside or up the stairs, but I certainly did remember how he got me into bed.

…

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked more awake than when he had left to get us breakfast.

I couldn't decide if he looked ridiculous or adorable holding two bowls of cereal in his underwear. With as much breakfast food as Paul cooked, you'd think he would have made me a special breakfast-in-bed feast – but apparently cereal is fast and easy _and super fast_.

"Now?" he pouted, managing to fit three spoonfuls into his mouth.

"That or I'm going to eat really _really_ slow..."

"I guess I should start with the fact that when I first phased, there was only one pack. Sam was alpha, but Jacob is a descendant of Ephraim Black, so he was supposed to be alpha. He didn't want to be at first, but around the time when Bella was pregnant with Nessie, he somehow started his own - he didn't want to follow Sam's orders to attack her or the Cullens. Then Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry joined his pack because their loyalties were tied to him. You following any?"

"So far," I nodded still chewing on my cereal.

"Well Sam and Jared had imprinted already, and after all that was over they were ready to leave the pack to start their families, and ... I became alpha. That's when I accepted the money from the Cullens. I thought it was easy - I'd planned to live as long as I could, so that no one had to go through what Sam did when he phased. He was all alone and was going insane. It was terrible so I thought I could do it, but... You happened.

"You messed everything up and then you fixed it. We - the council and I - had to find a new alpha and Seth has the bloodline to be one. It was complicated, but Seth's now alpha to the original pack."

"That's why you've been out late at night? He's been making you do stuff for him."

"Yeah that was a pain in the ass, but I was also going through... training, I guess that's what it was - for my temper. Brady and Collin were in charge of aggravating me, and I had to control myself and not phase."

"How does that work?"

"It didn't," he scoffed. "But in the end, I was so frustrated with it that it did work. I was grateful for it because I want to make sure that I never hurt you."

"You think you could get that angry at me?"

"Maybe not at you, but definitely around you. And I know we'll argue – that's kinda our thing," he smiled.

"You still haven't explained about last night..."

"This was my last week of patrol - only two nights. Last night I was out running when Brady caught a scent - a vampire. We followed it and found it had red eyes - a sign it killed humans. So we attacked. It was unusually fast, but Seth and Quil showed up so I decided to leave to come here. I didn't want to risk the chance of it or another one coming here. I was distracted - it grabbed my leg and swung me into a rock. It should have kept running because then Seth broke its neck. They ripped it apart and burned the pieces.

"My shoulder was dislocated and most of ribs were broken. They took me to Sam and Emily and fixed me up. I didn't want you to see me like that. I shouldn't have even phased after I was mostly healed, but they told me Collin was here and I couldn't wait."

"Does it still hurt?" I rested a hand on his chest feeling his ribs moving up to his shoulder. The bruising was gone, but he should have been sore.

"No," he sucked in a deep breath.

"So what do you do now?"

"Anything we want," he grinned as I fell back into the pillows.

* * *

><p>AN: only one more chapter left! It'll be an epilogue of sorts but I don't like to call it that.<p>

I definitely don't know if Seth could become Alpha of Sam's pack…

frick on a stick is a very personal phrase for me - use it well

Thanks for Reading!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing..

AN: I lied. There's an epilogue added at the end of this chapter. : )

Chapter 26

"Hello! It's working! This is strange. I've never done this before…" Rosalie smiled through my computer screen.

"Hi! You get used to it," I shrugged.

"So what have you been up to lately? Where's the old wolf?" she asked with a grin.

"Fixing something at his dad's… He's been acting weird."

"It's from the lack of phasing – though he should be fine now that he's getting it every day…"

"I shouldn't have told you," I laughed, hiding my face in my hands.

"I would have found out anyways."

"Did you get the _thing_ yet?"

"Yeah I got it – don't worry he's not in the house. Where'd you end up hiding the grill?"

"At Emily's niece's house – I patched up a fight between her and Quil, she owed me a favor."

"Gross, you shouldn't have bothered," she grimaced. "A lover's quarrel between a wolf and his imprint? They would have made up in ten seconds."

"Hey remember I'm an imprint too plus I've been trying to get in her good graces. Everyone in that family hates me," I pouted.

"Yeah, but you're like me – fighting is a turn on."

"Is there anything special you're doing this weekend – besides Emmett?"

"Always changing the subject when I bring up sex. I'll get to you one day, Rachel."

"I'm sure you will…"

"But yes, we're playing baseball today – that's what Emmett's doing now. He's getting some more balls."

"I can't believe you said that with a straight face," I scoffed as she laughed.

"That one gets old really fast – oh he's here," she grinned. "I thought he'd be gone longer. I gotta go, sorry."

"Alright have fun."

"I will and I'll _see you_ later," she pointed a finger at me.

I closed my laptop and placed it on the night stand too lazy to get out of bed. It was just one of those days, and the rain wasn't helping. I don't think I would get out of bed if it even started to snow. No that was a lie – I loved snow.

"Rachel, get dressed! We're going to Billy's!" Paul called from downstairs. I didn't even hear him come home.

"Why are you yelling?" I shouted back.

"Because I know when I see you _still_ in bed, we won't be going anywhere for three days! So come on – hurry up! I told him we were on our way!"

"If we were on our way, we'd already be there," I grumbled pulling on clean clothes.

"I heard that!"

"I don't care – why am I getting dressed again?"

"We're putting up your dad's tree!"

"Noooo…"

"Come on, you love Christmas…"

"Why are you being so… yuck?" I sat on the stairs, pulling on my shoes.

"Because I'm in love – it makes me all gooey inside," he grinned at the bottom.

"Sure sure," I rolled my eyes. "Are we walking?"

"In the cold?" he snorted. "You wouldn't last a minute."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he smirked as I brushed passed him.

I didn't complain. But I wanted to. Even Paul's warm hands couldn't keep from shivering, and I walked faster than normal.

"I totally win," he said as we got to Dad's.

"What! I didn't say one word!"

"Yeah, but you were practically shouting it in your head."

"You – you can't read my mind! Right?" I gave him a sharp look.

"No, but I can read your body – very well I might add…"

"How can he read her body?" a young and very familiar voice surprised me.

"Joe?" I turned and found my sister and her family in the living room. "Rebecca?"

"Solomon!" Rebecca's giant husband laughed as we stared silently at him. "What? No one's ever excited to see me…"

"Oh my – what are you doing here?" I squealed picking up my nephew and squeezing him as I hugged Rebecca and Solomon.

"It's Christmas – Paul picked us up from the airport. It's been a long time since we visited – next time we need to bring Dad out. He'd love it."

"Paul did what?" I turned back to look at him grinning at me. This must have been way he was being so strange.

"So how does he _read_ your _body_? Can I do it too?" Joe's question went unanswered as Dad came through the front door with Seth following closely behind.

"God why are you being such a pain in the – Rebecca? Solomon?"

"Merry Christmas," Solomon grinned, satisfied with the attention.

…

After dinner Rebecca and I retreated to our old room, lying on her bed huddled underneath the sheets. It was something we used to do as little girls and felt very nostalgic as we whispered to each other.

"God, Paul is in such great shape!"

"Well so he Sol – he still has his surfer body."

"Yeah, but Paul looks more... young I guess. I mean he's only three years younger than us. But he's got the body of a twenty year old."

"He likes to run," I looked away knowing my lies would have to be convincing.

"So _it's_ good right?" she grinned.

"A thousand times better than ever before..."

"Thank god – you know you're different now. You're brighter – not just happier but it's like you're glowing. Does that sound weird?"

"Yeah since you're the one who's _glowing_. Have you told him?"

"Yeah, we're announcing it on Christmas."

"Do you feel it?" I whispered, resting a hand on her lower stomach.

"I think I do, but I know it's all in my mind. It's too tiny now, but I have that I'm-so-ecstatic-my-gut-hurts feeling."

"Hmmm," I nodded.

"It's less strange now – you being here. It was always depressing when we visited before. I could barely stand it – it's bearable now. How do you deal with it?"

"I was in such a bad place before that now I feel closer to Mom here. Then Paul happened, and it's been total bliss. I'm never really sad anymore."

"That's great. I'm so-"

"Ahhh!" I screamed when a hand grabbed my foot.

"Come on wife!"

"Wrong one!" I shouted pulling my foot under the covers as we giggled like little girls.

"What's going on?" Paul appeared in the doorway.

"How the hell am I suppose to tell the difference when you're under the covers – how is it possible that you're both wearing red nail polish?"

"Ah, I can help," Paul stepped close to the bed. "This one's mine."

My side of the blanket was ripped off of me and I was being lifted into the air.

"Paul!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. I hoped that I wasn't hurting him – I didn't know how fast his shape-shifter skills would deteriorate.

"Time to go home..." he set me down in the living room.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Just because I'm not phasing anymore doesn't mean I'll lose my connection with you," he lowered his voice.

"Oh… I didn't even think about that," I frowned as he helped me into my jacket.

"Don't start now. But you know what you can think about?"

"About how you can read-"

"Don't say it out loud," he sshhed me as I laughed. "Joe kept asking me about that all night."

…

"I told you that she would hate it!"

"I'm sorry. You were right – next time we'll give her a gift together," Paul tried to console me.

We just got back from the Christmas party at JK's and Jo did everything in her power to hate me. Even my nephew Joe couldn't change her ways – I think she was getting to _him. _

"She'll like you eventually…"

"Is it okay if I give you your present now?" I changed the subject.

"Sure," he gave me a sad smile as I stumbled to the back door.

"Well…" I stared at him. "Come on."

"I don't think I want my present now if you're going to be all – oh my god! This is for me?" he squealed at the sight of the large grill. "Do you know what I could cook on here?"

"So you like it?" I grinned.

"Yes, Rachel this is too expensive. I didn't spend much on yours," he stopped to look at me.

"Do you want me to take it back?"

"I didn't say that!" he stood in a protective stance in front of the grill.

"Alright… I'm sorry it's early, but it was the only time I could get Embry and Quil to bring it over."

"No don't be sorry. It's great," he shook his head, still looking at the grill.

"It looks like I should let you two be alone. I'll be in the shower if you need me," I tried to be nonchalant, going back inside. I even made it all the way to the bathroom and turned on the water before he followed me.

"She'll be alright until morning," he grinned taking off his shirt. "You think I can grill a frozen waffle?"

…

"Just so you know, I completely regret this," I huffed from the doorway.

"You're stomach won't," Paul called from the grill, where he was cooking our breakfast.

"No, I think it does… hear that noise?" I rubbed my stomach.

"It's cheering for my food."

"It's cheering for _any_ food," I corrected him, turning back to the living room. I sat down at the table watching Harry as he chewed on a new bone.

"Can I have some?" I asked as he gave me a sharp look still chewing.

"Quit yapping, here it is," Paul finally came inside with a large iron pan full of food.

"You could've fixed all of this inside…"

"But I wanted to use my present that _someone_ gave me."

"Well then-"

"If you don't start eating, that someone's not getting their gift. I'll have to give it back."

"Back? What do you mean _give it back_?"

"Eat," he waved at my plate, sitting down. I stuffed two large bites into my mouth before speaking again.

"Did you borrow something?"

"No, but I did make a deal for it."

"With who?"

"Jake."

"Jacob?" I pulled more food onto my plate.

"Basically we couldn't have sex until after I stopped phasing," he shrugged.

"Ew! Why would you be talking to my little brother about our sex life?" I was appalled.

"Trust me, I didn't want to wait because of him – I _did_ however want to wait for the same reason. I wanted to keep all of you to myself – no one else gets to see… what we do in the bedroom."

"Then you could've just not thought about it – they can't see what's in your mind unless you thought about it, right?"

"Um… I think about it all the time – _all the time_ – I'm a guy."

"Oh… it's still creepy to know that you talked to him about it."

"Oh and it's not creepy knowing that all the Cullens probably know way too much and it's definitely not creepy when your sister gives me those looks," he chewed.

"Hmm I see," I looked down, knowing I'd lost.

"But what we _do_ is totally worth it," he grinned, causing me to blush.

"Does that mean I get my present today?"

"Maybe… if you help me do the dishes?"

"Mmmm, no thanks," I jumped up from my seat and plopped down on the couch.

I watched out the corner of my eye as he watched me with a confused frown. He dropped leftover pieces of bacon on the floor for Harry and got up gathering plates. I finally moved from my spot when he started the water, but he wasn't in the kitchen.

"Paul?" I looked around, placing the drain plug in the sink.

"Boo…"

"Paul!" I gasped, flinching away from him. "What the hell?"

"Tsk tsk," he laughed wrapping an arm around me. "What kind of language is that?"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, turning around. "I'll get you back one day."

"We'll see…" he stood next to me at the sink.

There wasn't much to clean, and by the time we were done we were humming a catchy song.

_"Not a trace…"_

_"Of doubt in mind…"_

_"I'm in lovvvve…"_

"What is this?" I stopped, picking up a small cardboard box on the window sill.

"Open it."

"It's a sock," I frowned, setting the lid on the counter.

"Look in the sock," he murmured. I was nervous or anxious – should I have been feeling this way when they guy I loved was proposing?

My stomach dropped when I shoved my hand in –I was also disappointed. This was definitely how I should've felt when the guy I loved _wasn't _proposing. There was nothing in the sock.

"Um… there's nothing," I shook my head.

"Oh ssshhh," Paul cursed, patting his pockets. "Now I know we've only been dating a couple of months so this is just-"

"Yes," I nodded.

"It's just a promise for the future. I figured I should give it to you now-"

"Yes."

"Before I actually lose it. Again."

"Yes – yes. I'm saying yes now!" I nearly stomped my foot.

"You want to be engaged now?" he grinned, holding out a ring.

"Yes!" I bounced, giving him a kiss as he slipped it on my finger. "Oh how'd you…?" I stared at my mother's ring.

"I convinced Jake that you'd appreciate it more – plus Nessie can't wear something like this if they have to pretend to be in high school in the future. He picked out a necklace from your mother's jewelry box though," he smiled.

"Wait," I stepped back. "Which necklace?"

"It had a blue gem in the middle and-"

"And smaller green ones on the side? You let him have the sapphire necklace?" I hissed.

"What? But I thought," he stammered. "I thought you wanted the ring – you never said anything about a necklace!"

I couldn't keep a straight face for very long. I was too happy to pretend to be mad. A year ago - even four months ago - I would never have thought that I could be this happy again. My old self wouldn't even recognize me now.

"Why – why are you… you little shit," he sighed.

"I got you," I giggled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah, and I got you…"

**Epilogue**

"_Frick on a stick_," Paul cursed, kicking another toy out of the way. He tip-toed the rest of the way down the hall to the master bedroom.

"Are they in bed?" his wife whispered as he slipped under the sheets.

"Probably not in them anymore..."

"Well I hope they sleep in then."

"Yeah me too," he grinned, rubbing a hand on her hip.

"Don't get me started," she laughed shoving a pillow in his face.

"Hey why's your pillow all squishy?"

"It's a feather pillow."

"Oh fancy, where's mine?" he looked around the bed. "You didn't get me one, did you?"

"I didn't know if you'd like it," she admitted.

"Guess I'll just have to try it," Paul pushed the pillow under his head, tossing his at her.

"Hey now…"

"Ah feathers," he cooed. "This is the life…"

* * *

><p>AN: That's it folks. This will probably be my last chaptered-story - I'll probably focus more on one shots with school coming up... I say that now, but we'll see. : )<p>

The song that's mentioned is "I'm a Believer"

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
